Les cauchemars de Luffy
by Accro-aux-mangas
Summary: Luffy fais plein de cauchemars, il s'y voit faible et seul Zoro peut le comprendre, comment va-t-il faire pour aider Luffy quand il découvre qu'il l'aime? Et que se passera-t-il après une séparation de 2 ans? Fiction en Pause.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

-Robin, où vas-tu ? Tu... tu pars ?...

-Oui, je ne me sens pas en sécurité avec vous ! Désolé mais je ne veux pas me faire rattraper par la marine. Merci pour tout et adieu.

-ROBIN !

Elle passa la porte de la cuisine et disparut subitement.

-Moi je crois que je vais aller revoir Laboon, il me manque beaucoup et je ne pense pas finir un jour le tour de Grand Line avec vous Luffy-san. Désolé et merci de m'avoir rendu mon ombre, j'aurais du ne pas venir, désolé. Adieu, Yohohohoho !...

Il passa lui aussi par la porte et disparut à son tour.

-BROOK !

-Tu sais pour le Sunny, c'est toi le capitaine mais je voudrais que tu quittes le navire parce que là, mon rêve va partir en lambeaux, tu vois comment tu es faible. Bon a plus, c'était SUPER ! Adieu.

-FRANKY ! De quoi ils parlent minna, c'est une mauvaise blague, pas vrai ?...

Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, elles lui semblaient amères et douloureuses mais ce n'était pas le moment pour qu'elles passent par dessus les seuls barrières qui pourraient les retenir, il venait de perdre 3 nakamas et s'il pleurait maintenant, il ne s'arrêterait plus.

-Désolé Luffy, c'est pas une blague. Je m'en vais aussi, je ne deviendrais pas un brave chevalier des mers alors que tu es si faible. Adieu.

-...

-Moi je vais suivre Ussop. Adieu Luffy.

-…

-Désolé Luffy, merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous mais maintenant le chemin est trop dur pour toi, comme l'a dit Brook plus tôt. Et comme mon rêve est plus important que tout, je m'en vais et ainsi je ferais vraiment la carte du monde.

-...

-Moi je suis mes chéries tu sais que c'était la seule condition, hein Luffy, ?... De plus tu n'arriverais pas à sauver mes ladies alors je te quittes sans regrets.

Ils passèrent tous par la porte et disparurent les uns après les autres. Luffy était cloué au sol, les mots ne voulaient plus sortir de sa bouche, il essayait mais rien ne sortait, sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il peinait à respirer et il ne pu alors retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, elles passèrent la seule barrière qui les retenaient et dévalèrent les joues blanches de Luffy, malade de tristesse. Qu'avait-ils dit, il devait quitter le navire pour que Franky le garde intact et ils le quittaient tous, était-il vraiment devenu si faible ?... Ses questions restèrent sans réponses mais un éclair passa rapidement dans sa tête et il se retourna alors vers son dernier compagnon. Il le distinguait à peine à travers ses larmes et les hoquets qui secouaient son corps violemment l'empêcher de garder sa vision stable. Il se dégagea la voix avec beaucoup de mal et essaya d'articuler quelque chose. C'était son dernier espoir.

-Z...Zo...Zor...Zoro...Toi...Toi aussi ?

-Ouais c'est pas que je t'aime pas ou quoi que ce soit, on s'est tous bien marrés avec toi mais t'es tellement insouciant que tu pourrais nous causer des problèmes. T'es vraiment devenu un bon à rien, je sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais on dirait que t'es revenu en enfance, en plus regarde tu pleures tellement que je suis sûr que tu ne vois même pas...

-Mais Zoro,... je ...je sais pour vos rêves... et tout ...mais je suis vraiment devenu si faible comme tu le dis ?...

-Ouais malheureusement, on veut plus risquer nos vies pour un fou, trop jeune et trop faible comme toi, tu ne deviendra jamais le seigneur des pirates comme ça. Arrêtes ton aventure ici et retournes sur ton île te trouver un vrai travail et fonder une famille. Adieu Luffy, c'était vraiment sympa de faire ce bout de chemin avec toi.

-Zoro ?

Mais il commençait déjà à se diriger vers la porte et bientôt il l'aurait franchie mais Luffy ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, pas lui, pas comme ça. Il se releva tant bien que mal et se mit à courir vers Zoro mais il disparut quand même par la porte. Luffy trébucha sur le sol et s'étala, maintenant il était seul et tellement déprimée et triste qu'il n'arrivait même plus à respirer. Sa vue se brouillait, il ne distinguait plus rien autour de lui, les meubles bougeaient. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il ne respirerait jamais assez vite pour s'alimenter en oxygène d'ailleurs ses poumons se remplissaient difficilement, sa gorge était trop serrée, des soubresauts le prenait et il tremblait de tout son être, ce qu'il craignait le plus venait juste de se dérouler sous ses yeux, il ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles.

-Nnnn...non...Non...NON...NON ! Hein ? Où suis-je ? A bord du Sunny ? Ouf...Ce n'était qu'un rêve, encore un de ces maudits cauchemars...

Il poussa un long et profond soupir quand il remarqua que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

-Mais au fait je suis TOUT SEUL ? Ils sont où ? C'était pas un cauchemar ? Dites-moi que c'en était un et qu'ils sont dehors en train de rire et que je me suis encore levé trop tard !

Il sortit en trombe de son lit, il ouvra en grand la porte et demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un mais personne ne lui répondit. Il courra à travers tout le Sunny, ils lui faisaient une mauvaise blague, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser tout seul. Non ce n'était pas possible, ils l'aimaient trop, ils ne leur viendraient jamais à l'idée de partir et de lui dire adieu, comme ça. Ils avaient leurs rêves à réaliser et ils les réaliseraient avec lui, lui qui deviendrait le seigneur des pirates. Ils ne pouvaient pas...c'était trop cruel...

Les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux, tellement acides et amères, elles les lui brûlèrent et déferlèrent bientôt sur ses joues rougies par la tristesse et la colère. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et dans ses dernières forces, il poussa un énorme hurlement qui fit trembler la mer autour de lui et fuir les poissons. Il était triste et ravagé par cette tristesse qui lui brûlait le corps comme des flammes l'auraient fait.

-Robin...Brook...Franky...Usopp...Chopper...Nami...Sanji...Zoro... (Snif) Revenez...me laisser pas tout seul... Non... Non ! Chuchota-il dans son sommeil.

Luffy se réveilla alors en sursaut, il avait encore fait un cauchemar et cette fois-ci deux. Il n'arrivait même plus à discerner les rêves et la réalité tellement des fois les ressemblances étaient frappantes.

Mais aujourd'hui, ses compagnons étaient à côté de lui et c'était la seule preuve dont il avait besoin.

Il avait tellement envie que ça s'arrête tous ses cauchemars, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il en faisait toutes les nuits, si seulement ça pouvait s'arrêter, c'était tellement énervant et éprouvant de vivre toutes ces horreurs. De plus il rêvait tout le temps de la même chose, ses amis le quittait, le laisser seul et tout ça parce qu'il était trop faible mais il n'était pas faible, il avait battus tellement de gens, il ne pouvait pas l'être. Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir, il était vraiment trop fatiguer mais il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas se rendormir, sinon il reverrait toutes ces choses horribles et les paroles qu'ils lui disaient, elles emplissaient son esprit et lui donnait une irrépressible envie de pleurer. Il sortit de son lit énervait et triste puis se dirigea vers le pont, un bol d'air frais lui ferait le pus grand bien. Il ouvrit la porte et vérifia que Zoro qui était encore de garde ce soir-là ne le remarque pas, il ne voulait en parler à personne et surtout il ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Heureusement Zoro regardait dans la direction opposée, il sortit et ferma doucement la porte pour ne réveiller personne, il passa discrètement, très discrètement en dessous de la fenêtre des filles, celles-ci ne dormaient toujours pas. Il monta les escaliers et se cala derrière la cuisine, il descendit le long du mur et se retrouva en position assise. Assis là, à l'abri des regards il put enfin laissait couler toutes les larmes de son corps, larmes qui dévalèrent de ses yeux rougis par la tristesse et coulèrent sans jamais se tarir.

Il resta ainsi tout le reste de la nuit mais épuisé et avec un mal de tête terrible à force d'avoir pleurer, il s'endormit contre le mur de la cuisine, en regardant la mer qui ondulait devant lui le calmant quelque peu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Luffy ne dort plus.

Le soleil se leva doucement sur le Sunny, passa ses doux rayons le long des fenêtres, entrant par celles-ci et berçant l'intérieur des pièces dans sa lumière bienfaitrice. Elle réveilla peu à peu l'équipage de ce navire pirate, un par un ouvrèrent leurs yeux mais certains préférèrent les refermer. Sanji se leva le premier et tranquillement il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparait le repas. Puis les filles se levèrent et partirent pour la salle de bain, quand elles seraient propres, elles réveilleraient les faignants qui dormaient toujours alors que le soleil était levé et qu'ils devaient reprendre la mer.

Évidemment dans la chambre des garçons, ils dormaient toujours et ne semblaient pas près à se lever mais il y a avait quelque chose d'étrange quand Nami entra dans la pièce. Il manquait cet éternel ronflement qu'elle connaissait si bien, où était Luffy, il était déjà levé ? Elle réveilla les autres dans un fracas impressionnant et leur demanda où il était. Ils eurent l'air surpris de ne pas le voir dans son lit, lui qui se levait toujours l'avant dernier, oui, toujours juste avant Zoro mais pas après. Et là pourtant il n'était pas là, et ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il s'était levé avant les autres, c'était devenu régulier, que lui arrivait-il, il dormait toujours énormément surtout après avoir bien manger. La question qui se posait dans toutes les têtes ne sembla pas perturber un certain Zoro, qui, avait écouté la conversation en passant devant la porte, à la place il fronça les sourcils, il avait effectivement vu Luffy sortir dans la nuit et passait très discrètement sous la fenêtre des filles mais il avait penser qu'il avait besoin d'air et qu'il retournerait se coucher, mais visiblement il n'était pas retourner dans son lit et cela faisait plusieurs fois que ça lui arriver.

Nami se ressaisit très vite et leur demanda, non, ordonna de se lever et de préparer le Sunny pour reprendre la mer. Le ton sévère qu'elle utilisa les persuada assez vite de lui obéir, de courir dehors et de relâcher les voiles.

De l'autre côté du navire, Luffy se réveilla adossé contre le mur de la cuisine. Il s'était réveillé non pas parce que le soleil l'empêchait de dormir mais parce qu'il avait encore fait un cauchemar. Celui-ci était moins triste que les autres sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'approfondir et qu'il s'était réveiller. Il préférait tout de même cela à encore avoir envie de pleurer au réveil. Il s'étira longuement, c'est pas le tout d'avoir un corps en caoutchouc mais dormir comme ça, on dort quand même pas très bien. Il se leva, bailla un grand coup puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, réclamait son petit déjeuner, au moins faire des cauchemars ne lui coupait pas la faim, au contraire. Il arbora un grand sourire à l'odeur délicieuse qui émanait de la cuisine et entra dans celle-ci dans un bruit fracassant.

Zoro, en train d'accrocher la voile, aperçut Luffy entrant dans la cuisine. Il venait de l'arrière du navire. Qu'y faisait-il, y avait-il dormit, faisait-il toujours des cauchemars ? Ces questions restaient en suspens et il n'aurait sûrement pas la réponse en les posant à son capitaine. Il avait déjà essayé et le résultat avait tout simplement était un échec cuisant. Luffy s'était énervé contre lui, une première. Il ne lui avait jamais crier dessus et encore moins utiliser un regard froid envers lui, depuis ce jour là, il l'évitait et ne lui parler plus. Zoro savait qu'il aurait du y aller en douceur et ne pas lui parler comme ça mais les mots s'étaient emmêlés dans son cerveau et il avait été blessant sans le vouloir.

Flash-back

Zoro regardait Luffy par la lucarne du poste d'observation, celui-ci, sortait pour la énième fois de la nuit prendre l'air et il arborait à chaque sortie, un visage triste et décomposé. Il faisait sans aucun doute des cauchemars mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que cela durait et d'habitude, Luffy dormait toujours comme une masse. Il était presque impossible de le réveiller sauf si évidemment on lui parler de nourriture ou d'aventure, à part ça, rien ne perturbait son sommeil de plomb.

Zoro descendit de son poste d'observation et se rapprocha doucement de Luffy, accoudé à la rambarde du Sunny et observant la mer.

Zoro : - Luffy ?...

Luffy : - Ah ! Zoro ?... Tu m'as fait peur, je t'ai pas entendu venir...

Zoro : - Désolé, euh... Tu ne dors pas ?

Luffy : - Ah, euh... Nan... Je regarde la mer un moment et je vais me recoucher, il fait un peu chaud dans la cabine.

Zoro (réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire) : - Euh... Tu sais Luffy, si t'as des problèmes, tu peux me parler ? Tu fais sûrement des cauchemars à sortir régulièrement comme ça dans la nuit et si tu te sens faible ou un truc dans le genre... Enfin tu peux m'en parler...

Zoro n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Luffy fit volte-face, abandonnant la vision de la mer apaisante pour regarder Zoro avec un regard glacial et lui parler bien qu'avec difficulté, sa gorge s'étant serrer sous les paroles blessantes de Zoro.

Luffy : - Faible, hein ? C'est ce que tu penses de moi, c'est ça !? Y'a rien d'autre qui t'es v'nu ? Nan ! Que la faiblesse ! Mais je n'suis pas faible ! Viens plus m'parler si c'est pour m'dire des trucs pareils !

Sur cela, Luffy laissa Zoro incapable de bouger, effaré par les paroles de son capitaine, ce n'était pas lui qui avait parler comme ça, non, c'était quelqu'un d'autre... Luffy jeta un dernier coup d'œil à un Zoro stoïque puis retourna dans son lit, les yeux humides en claquant légèrement la porte pour ne réveiller personne mais quand même montrer une dernière fois sa contrariété.

Luffy : - Faiblesse... Faiblesse... Même toi Zoro...

Il baissa son chapeau sur ses yeux, croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque et essaya une fois de plus de se rendormir.

De son côté, Zoro sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit la porte des cabines claquait, Luffy était énervé et c'était de sa faute et de plus comme Luffy ne s'était jamais énervé, il ne savait absolument pas comment faire pour qu'il accepte ses excuses. De plus un Luffy énervé ne présageait rien de bon.

Fin du flash-back

Zoro finit de préparer le navire avec les autres sous les directives de leur tyran de navigatrice. Il descendit tranquillement en ronchonnant contre Nami qui lui avait encore augmenter sa dette tout ça, parce qu'il n'avait défait la voile assez vite à son goût. Puis il se dirigea en soupirant, les mains dans les poches vers la cuisine pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il prit sa place habituelle, à côté de son capitaine qui pour changer était déjà en train de s'empiffrer sans les attendre mais qui comme depuis quelques temps ne lui adressa ni un regard ni un bonjour à son arrivée. Zoro soupira une deuxième fois et commença à manger, quand il eut fini, il se cala dans le fauteuil et écouta sans vraiment écouter le discours de Nami sur le fait qu'il fallait faire attention parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'îles proches et que les réserves s'épuisaient dangereusement. Elle continua de parler mais Zoro n'entendait qu'un flux de paroles constants qui arrivait jusqu'à ses oreilles, il était perdu dans ses songes. Luffy était énervé contre lui et cela l'énervait lui aussi à un point qui l'étonnait lui-même et de plus comment allait-il lui faire entendre raison à Luffy. Luffy agissait comme un enfant auquel on aurait volé son jouet et il boudait dans son coin, il était toujours d'une nature joyeuse et il ne s'était jamais énervé comme ça et encore moins contre son équipage.

Mais au moment où il allait presque trouver la solution, il perdit l'usage d'un de ses tympans. Vu qu'il n'écoutait pas Nami et que celle-ci essayait de lui parler depuis quelques minutes, elle lui avait hurler dans l'oreille et encore hurler c'était peu dire. Zoro en tombât du siège et il se releva en se tenant l'oreille pour la regarder avec une expression d'effarement, celle-ci reprit son explication tranquillement et s'assura cette fois-ci qu'il avait bien comprit avant de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait été aussi gratifié d'une dette encore plus conséquente. Zoro soupira encore une fois pour changer et s'éloigna en ronchonnant de la cuisine.

De leur côté, le reste de l'équipage avec bien rit quand Zoro était tombé du siège mais ils avaient tous perdu ce rire quand il n'avait pas entendu Luffy rire avec eux de la situation et que Zoro n'avait même pas répliqué à Nami et ce qui les surprit encore plus fut la suite.

Sanji : Bah alors marimo t'as perdu ta langue ?

Zoro : Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, la ferme Sanji.

Il avait à peine répliqué et n'avait pas commencer de bagarre et le pire, il l'avait appelé Sanji !...

Que lui arrivait-il ? Et qu'arrivait-il à Luffy car quand ils se retournèrent, celui-ci continuer à manger tranquillement et n'avait apparemment prêter aucune attention à son second alors que d'habitude c'était bien tout le contraire.

Il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait sur le Sunny et bientôt ils seraient tous au courant, Nami l'avait juré et dans la tête de Robin on savait qu'elle trouverait le fin de l'histoire, elle afficha un fin sourire qui signifiait clairement ''je trouverais la réponse''.

Luffy leva légèrement un œil pour voir Zoro partir et après avoir finit son repas rapidement il remercia Sanji pour celui-ci et quitta la table sans un mot de plus pour aller s'installer sur la proue.

Les autres le regardèrent vraiment étrangement, où était partie sa joie de vivre et surtout il était énervé ?...

Ussop : Euh, je crois comprendre que Luffy est énervé contre Zoro... Mais éclairez moi, pourquoi ?

Robin : Oui, je crois que as deviné juste, long-nez-kun, et la question est bien là pourquoi ? Mais il me semble les avoir entendus se disputer l'autre nuit sur le pont et avoir entendu votre porte de cabine claqué.

Ussop : Mais c'est pas possible... C'est Luffy, enfin, il peut pas s'énerver contre nous et encore moins contre Zoro, ils se sont toujours bien entendus et surtout c'est le premier à avoir rejoins l'équipage...

Nami : C'est sûr, depuis que je les connais, ils se sont toujours très bien entendus. Et dis-moi Robin, qu'as-tu entendu de plus ?

Robin : pas grand chose, peut-être les mots faible ou faiblesse plusieurs fois de Luffy et quelque chose comme quoi si Luffy avait des problèmes il pouvait venir parler avec Zoro mais c'est tout et j'ai pas compris pourquoi Luffy s'est énervé, il me manque une clé importante.

Nami : Je crois aussi. Luffy... pourquoi t'es-tu énervé ?...

Sanji : Je ne suis pas sûr mais déjà il me semble que chaque nuit, quelqu'un sort régulièrement prendre l'air ou je ne sais quoi...

Nami : prendre l'air? C'est Luffy, c'est ça ?

Ussop : C'est pas moi !

Chopper : C'est pas moi non plus.

Brook : Moi non plus.

Franky : Moi je dors toujours **super** bien !

Robin : Ça peut être Zoro mais ça n'expliquerait pas grand chose et l'autre nuit c'était Zoro qui était de garde.

Nami : Donc c'est Luffy mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il sort de nuit, il dort toujours longtemps...

Chopper : peut-être il pense à quelque chose et ça l'empêche de dormir ou alors il fait des cauchemars...

Robin : Je pencherais plus pour les cauchemars, cela expliquerais les sorties de nuit.

Brook, Franky, Chopper, Ussop : Des cauchemars ?! Luffy...ferais des cauchemars ?! Mais c'est pas possible !

Nami : Bah oui mais cela expliquerais beaucoup de choses mais évitons les suppositions et attendons la suite, on verra bien ce qu'il se passera.

Robin : Oui tu as raison.

Ussop : Oui mission Luffy et ses cauchemars !

Chopper : Oui !

Brook et Franky : Oui on va aider Mugiwara-san.

Sanji : Oui il faut l'aider parce que si Luffy perd sa joie de vivre, je ne sais pas où ira l'équipage.

Sanji installa un blanc dans la discussion, il est vrai que si Luffy perdait sa joie de vivre l'équipage courrais à sa perte et donc la volonté des mugiwaras se fit d'autant plus forte. Luffy irait mieux et il retrouverais le sourire pour pouvoir guider l'équipage.

FIN chapitre 1


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Une soirée pesante

Le repas pris fin dans une ambiance plus que pesante et chacun quitta la table pour repartir à ses occupations avec un esprit plus qu'embrumé. Sanji faisait distraitement la vaisselle, Robin et Nami discutait encore de Luffy et Zoro en buvant leur thé, Chopper était retourné dans son cabinet et se concentré sur ses médicaments pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait entendu plus tôt, Ussop et Franky fabriquaient encore une machine improbable pour s'occuper d'autre chose et Brook lui chanté une chanson joyeuse sur le pont en espérant que Luffy l'entende et se détende.

De son côté, Zoro faisait de la musculation et essayait de trouver une solution pour que Luffy lui reparle mais borné comme il était cela allait être difficile. Quand à Luffy, la proue était l'endroit idéal pour une petite sieste, il écoutait distraitement la musique de Brook qui le calmait légèrement, il l'écouta plus attentivement puis s'endormit sur la proue en oubliant ses idées noirs.

La journée continua ainsi et pour une fois depuis longtemps Luffy dormit paisiblement écoutant inconsciemment ses nakamas parler.

Luffy ne se réveilla pas pour manger le midi, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas si bien dormit et il comptait bien en profiter, il dormit d'ailleurs jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.

Mais une chose n'arrivant pas sans une autre, il fit un cauchemar en fin de soirée car tous ses nakamas avaient disparu dans la cuisine et ne pouvant donc plus apaiser Luffy qui se réveilla en sursaut en tombant nez à nez avec Zoro.

Zoro : Hé, tu vas bien ? Je suis venu pour te chercher parce qu'on va manger et comme t'étais pas venu à midi... Mais dis... t'as encore fait un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?... Je t'ai vu bouger sur ton siège et puis enfin tu viens de te réveiller en sursaut alors...

Luffy : Si si je vais bien Zoro, on mange !? Cool j'ai la dalle ! Ha ha ! On y va ?

Zoro : Luffy... Arrêtes d'esquiver cette conversation, ça ne te mènera nul part... Et tu sais je suis désolé pour l'autre fois, j'aurais pas du dire ça comme ça ou même rien dire mais à part moi personne n'a remarqué que tu sortais de nuit et j'ai compris l'autre fois que tu faisais des cauchemars quand tu parlais dans ton sommeil et que tu t'es réveillé juste après en respirant super fort. Et je veux pas que mon capitaine perde sa bonne humeur, c'est pour ça que je t'avais proposé de me parler mais je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Luffy : Zoro... (Luffy le regardait droit dans les yeux, comme s'il chercher une forme de mensonge ou de moquerie mais n'en trouva nul trace, ses yeux brûlaient de sincérité envers son capitaine, ''son capitaine'' avait-il dit, que cacher ses paroles, de l'amour, non, Luffy ne voulait pas y croire et ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs pour en souffrir plus tard, il souffrait déjà assez comme ça...) J'avoue que oui, je...je fais des cauchemars. Et je suis désolé pour l'autre fois, j'aurais pas du m'emporter mais je venais de me lever et j'avais toujours les souvenirs de mon cauchemar alors... Désolé et aussi désolé parce que je t'ai évité ces derniers jours, c'est vraiment bête, je suis trop débile et aussi de ne pas t'avoir écouté et d'avoir continué de dire que tout allait bien comme un imbécile...

Zoro : T'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude de ton comportement et ne t'excuses pas pour tout, j'étais en parti fautif. Et tu sais, je comprends que t'ai pas eu envie de m'en parler tout de suite. Mais tu sais que les autres ont compris qu'on était énervé alors faudrait leur montrer que tout va bien parce qu'au sinon t'as plus qu'a raconter à tout le monde tes cauchemars et je pense que ça va être le bordel à bord voire la fin du monde avec Usopp et Chopper.

Luffy : Quoi !? Mais, mais, faut leur dire que y'a pas de problèmes et comme j'ai absolument pas envie de tout raconter vu que je comprend même pas moi-même pourquoi je les fait alors je serais de toute façon pas quoi dire...

Zoro : T'inquiètes mais sinon tu veux pas me parler parce que je ne vois pas comment tu t'en sortiras si tu ne trouve la solution et puis tu sais je suis là pour toi, on est tous là pour toi. Je sais que le capitaine doit porter certains fardeaux mais celui de la souffrance se partage avec ses amis et c'est le cas pour tout le monde, quel que soit la personne, de plus celui-ci n'est pas à porter tout seul.

Luffy : (depuis le début de la conversation, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, changeant quelques fois de direction mais pour toujours revenir à se regarder comme si leurs yeux étaient des aimants. Les yeux de Zoro le regardait emplis de sincérité et Luffy n'arrivait plus à lui mentir et en plus il avait raison il ne pouvait plus garder tout ça pour lui, il avait enfin compris ses cauchemars mais il fallait qu'il en parle et c'était la seule personne avec qui il pouvait en parler, son second, la première personne à entrer dans son équipage...) Je sais pas, je suis pas encore prêt je pense à t'en parler et puis aussi désolé, je voulais pas t'inquiéter.

Zoro : Luffy, a tout garder pour toi, tu m'as beaucoup plus inquiéter qu'autre chose, je te voyais sortir toutes les nuits comme ça et te regarder avec ton visage emplis de souffrance ne faisait que me faire souffrir à mon tour, je m'inquiétais d'autant plus devant ton refus de me parler, ok ?

Luffy : Ok... mais je suis désolé, pas aujourd'hui, d'accord? Peut-être plus tard.

Zoro : Ouais comme tu veux, de toute façon on n'a pas le temps et je suis sûr que tu as faim, n'est-ce pas ?

Luffy : Ouais allons-y.

Zoro : Sinon je voulais te demander un truc, avec Ace, comment était votre enfance ?

Luffy : Ha ha, tu veux savoir ça ?

Zoro : Oui je veux connaître ton passé.

Luffy sursauta sur ses dernières paroles mais ne laissa rien transparaître, il esquissa un léger sourire et ils commencèrent à parler de choses et d'autres de leurs passés respectifs. La discussion continua un petit moment jusqu'à leur entrée dans la cuisine où quand ils ouvrirent la porte en discutant tranquillement chacun avec un sourire affichait sur le visage, le reste de l'équipage les regarda effaré, quelques heures plutôt ils se fuyaient et maintenant ils entraient en rigolant, discutant de leur passé respectifs.

Ils se regardèrent tous les uns après les autres avec des têtes étranges puis revinrent sur Luffy et Zoro en les regardant chacun à leur tour.

Zoro : Quoi ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Luffy : Ouais on a quelque chose sur le visage ?

Tous : Nan, nan, rien, il n'y a rien, c'est juste, qu'on a cru que vous vous étiez engueulés, alors...

Robin : Oui je vois que vous vous êtes réconcilié, tout va pour le mieux donc. C'est mieux ainsi ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire dont elle connaissait le secret et qui fit légèrement rougir Luffy qui alla s'asseoir directement à sa place.

Le repas se passa comme à son habitude et Luffy avait même repris ses ''bonnes vieilles habitudes'', avec toute la fatigue qu'il accumulait ses derniers temps, c'était plutôt difficile d'être aussi actif que d'ordinaire mais il réussit quand même à rire avec tout le monde, bien qu'il ait eu quelques moments d'absence durant lesquels il regardait Zoro. Il essayait désespérément de décrypter son comportement, leur discussion de tout à l'heure passait en boucle dans sa tête et toutes les expressions utilisaient plus tôt par Zoro formaient une boucle infernale dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire ''son capitaine'', qu'avait-il voulu dire par là, y avait-il un double sens ou était-ce simplement la vérité, il était tout de même son capitaine mais formulé ainsi et avec toute cette sincérité dans ses yeux... et surtout était-ce vraiment de la sincérité qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux, il aurait cru voir quelque chose d'autre, une étincelle brûlait au fond de ceux-ci et il n'avait pas réussit à la comprendre. Il se reprit quand même et le repas continua dans la bonne humeur habituelle.

Ils finirent tous de discuter devant un bon café, excepté Zoro qui finissait de boire son rhum. Enfin vint le choix de celui-ci qui serait de garde cette nuit et cela tomba une fois de plus sur Zoro car d'après Nami il n'avait fait que dormir cette après-midi alors il pouvait bien recommencer une nuit de plus, et d'après elle dans tous les cas, il dormait même s'il était de garde alors qu'il le soit toutes les nuits n'avait pas d'importance. Zoro commença à se disputer avec Nami puis Sanji intervint pour lui dire de la laisser tranquille mais Nami le regarda et ses yeux se changèrent en Berrys puis elle lui annonça que sa dette venait encore d'augmenter, il râla une énième fois et continua à s'énerver. Bientôt Sanji et Zoro s'insultèrent et se frappèrent comme ils en ont l'habitude. Mais d'un coup un rire, qu'ils connaissaient tous se fit entendre, et ils se retournèrent tous sans exception pour voir leur capitaine rire à gorge déployée, un rire qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu depuis longtemps et qui portant était ce qui caractérisait le mieux ce capitaine au cœur tendre. Il y eu un blanc qui s'installa dans l'équipage durant lequel ils se regardèrent tous les yeux dans les yeux avec cette expression d'étonnement puis tout le monde éclata de rire, la bonne humeur était de retour et bien là. Au travers de ses larmes de bonheur, qu'il essayait de sécher autant qu'il pouvait, Luffy regarda Zoro et son fou rire se stoppa net fin devant le sourire de celui-ci, fit peut-être même rater un battement à son cœur. Son visage exprimait une tendresse infinie, ses yeux montraient de l'amour, un amour pur et sincère, son sourire signifiait la même chose et peut-être plus encore. Zoro repris son visage impartial à la minute où il croisa son regard avec celui de Luffy mais il était trop tard et celui-ci l'avait vu, il était planté là devant lui, cette expression étrange sur le visage et apparemment incapable d'esquisser un mouvement. Zoro s'approcha rapidement de Luffy et le secoua légèrement se qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Luffy le regarda étrangement et une légère teinte rosée vint envahir ses joues, il détourna la tête rapidement et se leva d'un coup pour prendre le chemin de la sortie. Il lança un joyeux ''bonne nuit'' à ses amis et sortit.

Le reste de l'équipage finit de rire, plusieurs bâillements se firent entendre et se fut donc l'heure pour tous d'aller se coucher. Seul Zoro resta seul dans la cuisine, il revoyait la rougeur de Luffy et ne pu que sourire, il décida alors d'aller attendre patiemment dehors, il savait pertinemment que Luffy ne serait pas long à ressortir.

**PLUS TARD DANS LA NUIT...**

Zoro ne fut pas déçu, à peine deux heures d'attente et Luffy montrait déjà le bout de son nez. Son capitaine sortit la tête comme pour vérifier que la voie était libre puis sortit aussi discrètement que possible. Il se dirigea comme à son habitude vers le pont supérieur et regarda à nouveau la mer pour se détendre et empêcher ses larmes de couler plus longtemps mais son cauchemar eut raison de lui ainsi que ses idées noires et les larmes recommencèrent de couler de plus belle. Et pris de soubresauts, Luffy se retrouva à genoux à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Zoro l'avait suivi du regard, il descendit de la vigie pour aller discuter avec lui, cette fois il n'y échapperait pas mais quand il commença à s'approcher, son cœur fut broyé devant l'image qui s'offrait à lui. Luffy pleurait encore et encore, il avait l'air tellement désarmé et faible sur le moment, ce n'était pas comme ça que son capitaine devait être, il devait être joyeux, la joie de vivre coulant dans ses veines et en ce moment il devrait dormir paisiblement, ronflant comme pas deux. Mais pourtant il était là, devant lui, et il pleurait. Et cette vision de lui, triste, déchira le cœur de Zoro. Zoro ne se comprenait pas, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même ne devrait pas exister et portant, il avait le cœur étroitement serrer dans sa poitrine et ne résista pas plus longtemps, il alla rejoindre Luffy.

Il s'accroupit près de lui et l'enserra de ses bras puissants, réchauffant l'être vulnérable qu'était son capitaine sur l'instant.

Luffy sursauta quand il sentit le torse de Zoro contre lui mais il n'esquissa aucun gestes, il en était incapable, c'est comme si son corps avait désiré ardemment que cet instant se réalise. Il continua de pleurer silencieusement et chercha dans son esprit à toute vitesse une explication au comportement de Zoro. Explication introuvable et son esprit se bloqua et arrêta de fonctionner normalement quand Zoro lui susurra près de l'oreille, caressant de son souffle chaud cet endroit sensible :

''Ne t'inquiètes pas Luffy, je suis là, calmes-toi et arrêtes de pleurer, s'il-te-plaît...''.

La phrase sonna comme une supplique aux oreilles de Luffy et son cœur en fut broyer de tristesse et de bonheur, un voile de chaleur enserra son être entier et en cet instant, il se sentait invulnérable dans les bras de son second. Et doucement, il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter dans cette étreinte réconfortante que son meilleur ami lui portait. Zoro sentit le corps de Luffy se détendre petit à petit contre lui mais quelques larmes s'échappaient encore de ses yeux, , il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait agis comme ça, ni les sentiments qu'il éprouvait en l'instant présent mais la réflexion serait pour plus tard, Luffy passait en premier. Il s'adossa contre la rambarde et pris Luffy contre lui, il le serra un plus fort contre son torse, faisant circuler sa chaleur et peut-être apaiser ses peurs. Et sans réfléchir, Luffy écouta une de ses pulsions et se blottit contre le corps chaud de son second, qui en cet instant n'avait jamais été autant important pour lui.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : Les confidences de Luffy

Zoro s'était adossé et avait pris Luffy dans ses bras, celui-ci s'était calmé et avait arrêté de pleurer au bout d'un moment et il s'était même peut-être endormi, il profitait de la chaleur de cette étreinte sans se poser de questions contrairement à Zoro. Pourquoi avait-il pris son capitaine dans ses bras ? Pourquoi le fait de le voir pleurer lui broyer le cœur ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Luffy, il disait ''SON'' ? Il ne voyait qu'une seule explication, comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Et pourquoi avec Luffy ? Mais tout s'expliquer maintenant...

En attendant, il devait faire abstraction de tout cela et s'occuper des problèmes de Luffy pour qu'il puisse redevenir comme avant. Il baissa son regard vers son capitaine, toujours blotti fortement contre lui, il apercevait juste les mèches jais qui lui chatouillaient le cou. Il porta tendrement une main jusque dans cette chevelure en pagaille et les ébouriffa un peu plus, un soupir d'aise s'échappa de Luffy et il se décida de le réveiller pour avoir une discussion avec celui-ci.

-Zoro : Luffy, réveilles-toi, il faut qu'on parle...

-Luffy : Non...veut pas parler,... laisses-moi dormir...

Un sourire tendre s'afficha sur le visage de Zoro, Luffy ressemblait vraiment à un enfant en cet instant et il le trouvait adorable, encore plus que d'habitude, cet réaction enfantine avait vraiment eu raison de son cœur.

-Zoro : Sérieusement Luffy...

-Luffy : Hm... J'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ?...

-Zoro : Non.

-Luffy : Mais je t'en prie, n'en parle pas aux autres, je veux pas voir la pitié dans leur regard et je veux pas les inquiéter. S'il-te-plaît !

-Zoro : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de leur raconter, on va trouver une solution et tu iras mieux et on fera comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé, je ne veux plus te voir comme cela, retrouve ta joie de vivre. On a un capitaine toujours heureux et insouciant et on veut tous, j'en suis sûr, qu'il reste comme ça et que ne te torture plus l''esprit à cause de choses futiles ou même sérieuses.

-Luffy : Zoro...

Cette déclaration l'avait laisser muet, il releva les yeux et tomba dans ceux sérieux et inquiet de Zoro, il ne résista pas longtemps et son visage retomba dans le cou de Zoro où il se blottit à nouveau. Il était contre son torse et ses bras repliaient entre eux mais il ne s'en souciait même pas, comme si cette position était naturelle et qu'il avait toujours eu sa place dans ses bras musclés et réconfortants. Mais Zoro ne le laissa pas dans son mutisme et lui releva le visage à l'aide de sa main, l'index et le pouce encadrant son menton.

-Zoro : Alors, Luffy ?

-Luffy : Mmh ! Et bien, c'est-à-dire que, je, enfin, je,...

-Zoro : Ok, je vais t'aider, c'est quoi le sujet de tes cauchemars pour commencer ?

-Luffy : Et bien, me prends pas pour un faible ou quoi que ce soit...

-Zoro : LUFFY!

-Luffy : Hein ?

-Zoro : Tu m'énerves ! Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne te prendrais jamais pour un faible, ensuite quoi que tu dises je ne te jugerais pas et je veux juste t'aider alors ne dis plus des choses comme ça, je suis là pour toi... Désolé de m'être énervé, continue...

-Luffy : Euh...d'accord...merci. Et bien, en fait, mes cauchemars c'est toujours la même chose, je...enfin, vous...me..., en fait vous partez les uns après les autres...

-Zoro : On part ? Tu veux dire qu'on quitte le navire ?

-Luffy : Oui...

-Zoro : Mais pourquoi, on part pas juste comme ça, y'a bien une raison, non ?

-Luffy : Ben, vous me dites que je suis faible et que vous arriverez jamais à rien avec moi, que vous ne réaliserez jamais vos rêves et tout...

La voix de Luffy avait tremblé tout le long du récit et elle se cassa à la fin et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Zoro avait enlevé sa main au début du récit et avait relâché le visage du brun qui l'avait regardé avec ses yeux perçants, comme s'il le sondait, qu'il arrivait à lire au fond de lui et qu'il allait découvrir ses pensées les plus profondes, il avait été déstabilisé mais n'en avait rien laisser paraître comme à son habitude. Et Luffy avait commencé son récit mais sa voix s'était cassée et ses yeux humides l'avait fait baissé le visage et cachait son expression douloureuse de ses mèches jais. Le cœur de Zoro se brisait une nouvelle fois à l'entende des sanglots, il leva à nouveau le visage de Luffy pour le regarder dans les yeux mais celui-ci fuyait désespérément son regard, il sécha affectueusement les larmes de ses pouces et encadra le visage face à lui de ses mains puis il déclara.

-Zoro : Tu sais Luffy, ton esprit se monte un film tout seul et tu n'arrives plus à croire ce que tu croyais fermement d'habitude, tu as tout simplement des doutes et je vais les effacer. Tu fais des cauchemars depuis Thriller Bark, n'est-ce pas, tu crois que tu n'as pas pu nous protéger mais nous aussi on doit se protéger, avec ton aide, notre équipage s'entraide tous les jours, et on devient plus fort de jours en jours et un jour on réalisera nos rêves et on sera les plus forts de ce monde, on sera l'équipage du seigneur des pirates.

-Luffy : Zoro...merci...mais tu as tord, c'est mon devoir de vous protéger, je dois être le plus fort, vous n'avez pas besoin d'un capitaine faible et de plus, c'est à cause de moi que tu as été autant blessé, toutes ces cicatrices que tu as, c'est de ma faute car je n'ai pas su battre ce gars sans m'évanouir à la fin et être sûr qu'il n'y ait plus aucun danger.

Luffy posa sa main sur le torse de Zoro et remonta ses yeux larmoyant vers ceux de son second.

-Zoro : Non Luffy. Mes blessures je les doit à mes décisions, je t'assure que ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute, tu dois me croire. Ensuite il est vrai que le capitaine doit être plus fort que son équipage et qu'il doit le protéger mais il ne doit pas se tuer pour des faibles, on doit aussi être forts pour ne pas être un fardeau. Tu comprends ?

-Luffy : Oui...

-Zoro: Je ne sais pas exactement comment t'expliquer tout ça et enlever tes doutes mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu n'es pas faible, tu as battu tellement d'ennemis que tout le monde disait trop forts pour toi que tu ne dois pas te démoralisait pour ce qui s'est passé à Thriller Bark, il y a encore plein de personnes qui sont plus fortes que nous et nous les rencontrerons en temps voulu, en attendant, on s'entraînera encore et encore et on deviendra les plus forts.

-Luffy : Merci Zoro.

-Zoro : De rien, maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de réfléchir à tout ça, même si ça doit te cramer tes derniers neurones et si tu as encore des doutes ou des questions, tu viens me voir et je t'arrange tout ça, parce que si je te revois encore en train de pleurer, c'est pas que tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer mais je détestes te voir triste alors tu viens, ok ? Et j'espère que j'ai été clair dans ce que je t'ai dis, je veux pas t'embrouiller encore plus.

-Luffy : Non non, c'est bon!

-Zoro : Bon je te laisses réfléchir, je vais dans la vigie, si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver et surtout n'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire parce qu'au sinon je te balances dans la mer pour te rafraîchir les idées !

-Luffy : (déglutit péniblement) D'ACCORD !

Et Zoro monta dans la vigie laissant Luffy seul sur le pont à ses réflexions.

**QUELQUES HEURES AVANT LE LEVER DU SOLEIL...**

Luffy avait enfin fini de réfléchir et avait trouvé réponses à toutes ses questions intérieures. En revanche, il était grandement reconnaissant à Zoro, de l'avoir aidé et de lui avoir fait oublier sa fierté pour se confier à son meilleur ami et résoudre ses problèmes. Il se décida à monter dans la vigie, et même s'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire exactement, il verrait et improviserait comme il l'avait toujours fait, les longues réflexions, s'était vraiment pas son truc.

Il arriva à l'entrée, soupira un grand coup, frappa puis entra dans la pièce. Zoro lui avait dis de venir quand il voulait mais il ne pensait pas le trouver en train de dormir, il était assis sur la banquette, la tête contre la vitre et le visage tournait en direction de l'endroit où il se situait quelques instants auparavant. Remarque, il ne dormait pas beaucoup ses derniers temps, comme lui. Mais d'ailleurs...non...ce n'était pas possible...Zoro ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui au point de ne pas dormir et de veiller sur son sommeil comme ça... Non, il se trompait, c'était forcé, mais pourtant, même après une rapide réflexion, l'évidence s'imposait d'elle-même, Zoro s'était énormément inquiété, et lui, il ne l'avait même pas vu, trop occuper à ses problèmes.

Son cœur se serra à cette réflexion intérieure et sans attendre plus longtemps, il s'approcha de son second. Il s'accroupit devant celui-ci et s'attendit à le voir se réveiller comme d'habitude, Zoro sentait toujours la présence des gens et encore plus le moindre danger alentour mais cette fois-ci rien...même pire, quand Luffy s'était approché, il avait eu l'air de se détendre encore plus dans son sommeil. Luffy le regarda d'un air tendre un moment, quand Zoro dormait, ses traits habituellement durs se détendaient et il avait l'air d'un enfant mais tout cela ne durait jamais longtemps, alors le brun profita un maximum de cette vision mais il ne savait pour quelle raison. Bientôt il sentit le sommeil le gagner et il s'allongea contre Zoro, la tête sur ses cuisses et plongea rapidement dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

De son côté, Zoro dormait semi-profondément et n'arrivait pas à vraiment reprendre conscience à cause de la fatigue accumulée, Luffy était dans la pièce, il l'observait, il savait tout cela, il le sentait mais il ne pouvait réagir et bientôt il sentit un poids sur ses cuisses, il ouvrit difficilement un œil pour voir la tête de Luffy qui avait l'air de trouver ses jambes confortables pour dormir. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se rendormit très vite et vraiment profondément cette fois-ci.

A suivre...

Une petite review please! =)

Et à la semaine prochaine!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Zoro se réveille agréablement.

Le soleil se leva lentement à l'horizon et commença à apposer ses doux rayons protecteurs sur le Sunny, le berçant d'une lumière orangée bienfaitrice. Les rayons arrivèrent jusqu'à la vigie et entrèrent par les fenêtres pour réveiller Zoro en réchauffant son visage. Il ouvrit un œil lentement, doucement, puis le deuxième et en voulant se lever pour vérifier les alentours rapidement, il se rappela les événements de la veille en sentant un poids sur sa poitrine. Il l'identifia comme la tête à Luffy car en relevant son visage, il croisa les cheveux jais de son capitaine. Pour le coup, il fut réveillé complètement et il réalisa alors à leurs positions, Luffy et lui s'étaient allongés sur la banquette durant la nuit, c'était sûrement ça, car Luffy était couché sur lui, sa tête sur son torse, ses bras entourés autour de sa taille, lui-même avait passé un bras protecteur autour du corps frêle de son capitaine et leurs jambes étaient entremêlées.

Il soupira brièvement et reposa sa tête sur la banquette en constatant que Luffy dormait toujours profondément, cela lui amena un sourire, pour une fois le brun dormait et semblait calme, non pris dans un sommeil agité. Celui-ci était donc inconscient de cette position et Zoro en profita pour passer sa deuxième main dans les cheveux désordonnés de son capitaine et comme la veille, il lui ébouriffa tendrement et il se rendit enfin compte de la douceur des cheveux du brun. Il redressa son visage et l'enfouit dans la masse de cheveux jais, il s'imprégna de leur parfum, une odeur masculine mélangée à l'odeur de la brise marine se répandit dans ses poumons, influant sur ses sens. Zoro s'imprégnait au maximum de cette odeur, profitant de l'occasion qui ne se reproduirait sûrement pas de sitôt. Luffy soupirait de contentement sous les caresses de la main de son second et il se rapprocha encore plus de ce corps sous lui, il frotta sa tête contre la main de Zoro, lui demandant inconsciemment encore plus de caresses que celui-ci lui accorda volontiers en souriant.

Bientôt se fut presque un ronronnement que l'on entendait dans la pièce, Luffy ressemblait à un chat et se pelotonnait toujours plus contre Zoro qui loin de s'en plaindre, regarder son capitaine avec un regard tendre et amusé. Mais alors que Zoro aurait voulu que ce moment dure toujours, Luffy commença à papillonner des yeux, faisant stopper net Zoro dans son mouvement et il les ouvrit, plongeant son regard noir et profond dans les yeux de Zoro. Celui-ci avait failli rougir et détourner le regard de son capitaine mais se retint, sa fierté ne lui permettant aucun écart. En effet, Zoro fut déstabilisait devant une telle intensité de regard et se sentit défaillir mais pour cacher son trouble il demanda à Luffy de se relever.

-Zoro : Dis Luffy, décales-toi, s'te plaît, je voudrais me lever...

-Luffy : 'pas envie, 'suis trop bien, répondit-il d'une voix endormie avant de plonger sa tête dans le cou de Zoro et de chercher à se rendormir ne remarquant même pas le léger tressaillement de la part de Zoro.

-Zoro : Luffy...

La phrase de Luffy avait eu un effet direct et Zoro ne chercha pas à argumenter plus, il reposa sa tête et observa le plafond en écoutant la respiration de Luffy qui avait un effet apaisant sur lui, celle-ci frôlait divinement la peau sensible de son cou qu'il en soupirerait presque de contentement.

-Luffy : Dis Zoro...

-Zoro : Hm ?

-Luffy : Tu peux continuer ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure, c'était agréable ?...

-Zoro : hein...euh...oui.

Et Zoro qui n'avait pas enlever sa main des cheveux bruns continua ses caresses tendrement, se régalant des bruits de bien-être de Luffy. Ce moment de béatitude plana longtemps, peut-être un quart d'heure, peut-être une demi-heure, aucun des deux n'aurait su le dire. Mais le soleil maintenant définitivement levé, annonçait le réveil des autres et donc le départ du Sunny dans les minutes à venir.

-Zoro : Luffy, faut se lever, on va bientôt repartir.

-Luffy : J'ai pas envie de me lever...

-Zoro : Je sais mais il le faut.

Et c'est de mauvaise volonté que Luffy se redressa sur ses genoux et s'assit plus loin en tailleur. Et Zoro put enfin se lever et s'assit convenablement sur le siège, regardant Luffy essayant désespérément de sortir de son sommeil, essuyant les larmes du sommeil au coin de ses yeux et se les frottant, ce qui lui amena un sourire tendre sur son visage, qu'il effaça aussitôt devant le regard interrogateur de son capitaine. Zoro se racla la gorge et étonnait par son comportement soudain, il quitta la vigie sans attendre et sans un dernier regard pour son capitaine pour rejoindre le pont et aider à mettre les voiles, tout cela sous le regard scrutateur et intrigué de Luffy. Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il tombe amoureux, qu'en penserait Luffy et surtout il ne voulait pas vivre un amour à sens unique, ce n'en serait que négatif pour lui. Mais malheureusement pour lui, son cœur ne semblait pas du même pas avis que sa raison, son cœur qui avait pris, depuis le réveil de Luffy, un rythme soutenu qui ne se calmer que maintenant, hors de la cabine. Il soupira un grand coup, il était mal parti, il voyait Luffy tous les jours, il était son second, son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait définitivement pas l'oublier et faire cesser les battements frénétiques de son cœur ainsi. L'amour était bel et bien, une chose que l'on ne contrôle pas, malheureusement pour lui.

A son tour, Luffy descendit de la vigie quelques minutes après Zoro, le temps de se réveiller complètement et entendant deux ou trois gargouillements émanant de son ventre, ni une, ni deux, il se précipita vers la cuisine en hurlant : « Sanji, la bouffe ! », pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait bien dormi et il espérait que ça continuerai ainsi.

Le petit-déjeuné se déroula lentement, les minutes et les secondes auraient pu être comptées, l'ambiance était inhabituelle avec un Luffy hyperactif dont l'équipage avait perdu l'habitude depuis le temps, mais ils s'habituèrent bien vite à ce retour en force de bonne humeur et en profitèrent grandement pour le reste de la journée. Une fête fut organisée et jusque tard dans la nuit, les rires, les chants et les éclats de joie furent entendus jusqu'à l'horizon où le soleil avait disparu. Et jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, tout le monde avait tenu mais la fatigue se fit sentir pour chacun d'entre eux et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de tous allez se coucher sauf Sanji qui était de garde cette nuit. Celui-ci rangea la cuisine et le pont alors que chacun rejoignait son lit pour un repos bien mérité. La nuit allait être courte mais ils avaient l'habitude. Le sommeil commençait à gagner tout le monde et bientôt les bras de Morphée emportèrent l'équipage pour une nuit pleine de rêves où tout le monde dormirait bien mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, surtout depuis ces dernières semaines où il y a en a toujours un qui échappe à la règle. Alors, quand tout le monde dormait paisiblement,Luffy se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui pour vérifier si ses cauchemars en était ou que c'était la réalité. Il soupira à s'en fendre l'âme et essaya de se rendormir mais bien évidemment il n'y arriva pas et se retourna dans tous les sens, essayant par tous les moyens de trouver le sommeil même pour quelques heures. Un nouveau soupir franchit la barre de ses lèvres et il s'assit dans son lit. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, regardant avec jalousie les autres dormir paisiblement puis il tomba sur Zoro et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le corps de son second. Le drap, posé négligemment sur son ventre et ses jambes, laissait voir son torse, bien que recouvert de son éternel tee-shirt blanc et Luffy l'observa, il observa chaque parcelle à disposition la poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme régulier, ses bras musclés puis son cou où transparaissait sous la peau la jugulaire puis il remonta encore un peu et observa les traits de son second. Il ne se lassait décidément jamais de cette vue et aurait pu le regarder des jours durant, ses yeux étaient attirés irrémédiablement par ce corps musclé et bronzé.

Puis une idée germa dans son esprit, il avait si bien dormi contre Zoro, pourquoi ne pas recommencer. Il sauta hors de son lit de bonne humeur et s'approcha doucement de Zoro, usant d'un mode furtif, doucement très doucement, il se retrouva devant son lit et encore plus doucement, il rentra dans la couchette. L'odeur de Zoro lui sauta au nez et l'apaisa jusqu'au plus profond de son être, il se cala confortablement dans le peu d'espace restant, posant sa tête dans le creux du cou bronzé, serrant ses mains sur le tee-shirt blanc et soupira de bien-être. Un bras passa dans son champ de vision, il crut qu'il allait être jeter hors du lit mais le bras le serra avec possessivité contre le corps musclé, il soupira cette fois-ci de soulagement et ferma les yeux, le sommeil le gagna presque aussitôt et il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être avait-il trouvé un bon moyen de dormir tranquille maintenant. Il n'avait juste pas pensé à la réaction de Zoro à son réveil et à celle des autres mais au pire, peu lui importait, il avait besoin de sommeil et si Zoro lui permettait de dormir, il ne s'en priverait pas, de plus, le surplus de manque de sommeil ne lui permettait aucune capacité de réflexion.

Mais finalement il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de la réaction de Zoro, car plus tard dans la nuit pendant que Luffy dormait paisiblement pour la deuxième fois depuis longtemps, l'épéiste de réveilla à cause d'un surplus de chaleur et d'un chatouillement régulier dans son cou. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se ré-situa, l'information monta au cerveau, lentement mais sûrement puis il percuta, il voulut se relever pour aller profiter du froid de dehors et comme chaque nuit il s'inquiétait pour Luffy mais toutes réflexions et mouvements se stoppèrent quand il vit une touffe de cheveux noirs, un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, il s'installa plus confortablement puis serra le corps de son capitaine contre lui. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux et se rendormit avec un sourire aux lèvres en sentant le corps contre lui se blottir un peu plus. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter cette nuit et il en fut plus que soulager.

A suivre...

Une petite review please! =)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : Une découverte matinale étrange pour l'équipage.

Le lendemain matin aux aurores, la pluie tombait à flot sur le navire, cognait contre les vitres et berçait le Sunny Go avec les vagues créées par le mauvais temps. L'orage commençait juste mais il allait monter en intensité, réveillant ainsi Nami et son instinct de navigatrice. Il restait normalement encore une bonne heure avant de réveiller l'équipage mais l'orage allait tourner vraiment mauvais, Nami le sentait, elle sauta hors de son lit, fit voler sa chemise de nuit dans la pièce, enfila une robe rapidement avec une parka et sortit sur le pont. Elle huma l'air, évalua approximativement la température extérieure puis fronça les sourcils violemment et se mit en action. La porte de la cabine des garçons s'écrasa contre le mur et elle entra en hurlant un tonitruant « Réveillez-vous, tout le monde à son poste ! Tempête ! » puis ressortit aussitôt en demandant à Sanji qui se tenait dans la vigie l'état de la mer au loin, est-ce qu'ils allaient devoir traverser une partie de la tempête ou auraient-ils le temps de passer à côté ? Mais il semblait que la situation leur était défavorable et qu'ils allaient devoir passer au travers de quelques cyclones. Elle se dirigea vers la barre et commença à hurler les ordres quand elle entendit du mouvement sur le pont.

Environ une demi-heure après, la tempête était passée et l'équipage naviguait sur une mer au calme plat avec un levé de soleil magnifique, ils étaient tous étalés sur le pont et soufflait de tant de remue-ménage si tôt le matin. Puis d'un coup, d'un mouvement d'ensemble, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le capitaine et son second qui se situait pas loin de celui-ci et un « Luffy et Zoro ?! » commun se fit entendre.

Début du flash-back.

La porte de la cabine des garçons s'écrasa contre le mur et Nami entra en hurlant un tonitruant « Réveillez-vous, tout le monde à son poste ! Tempête ! » puis ressortit aussitôt. Tous se réveillèrent en sursaut et l'information mit quelques secondes à monter au cerveau, et alors que tout le monde sortait de sa couchette et sortait les uns après les autres sous la pluie glacée, personne ne souleva l'information qui leur avait sauté aux yeux. La couchette de Luffy était encore déserte comme à l'habitude mais il était encore dans la pièce et se trouvait nul part ailleurs que dans les bras de Zoro qui se réveillait lui aussi, s'étirant et baillant largement avant de secouer Luffy tendrement, de lui dire de se lever car il y avait une tempête, de sortir du lit, de mettre ses chaussures et ses sabres à son haramaki et de se diriger vers le pont. Luffy passa devant lui, lui adressa un sourire resplendissant qui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur et sans réfléchir il le tira à lui, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres tendres de son capitaine et rejoignit les autres sur le pont qui s'affairaient déjà et se précipita pour lever l'ancre quand il entendit Nami lui hurler de le faire. Luffy posa un doigt sur ses lèvres surprit par ce baiser mais finalement un doux rire franchit la barre de ses lèvres et c'est encore de meilleure humeur qu'il sortit aider les autres.

Fin flash-back.

Ils avaient tous eu la même réaction et toutes les têtes étaient dirigées vers les deux hommes, ceux-ci se sentant alors mal à l'aise devant tant d'attention. Un rire nerveux franchit la barre des lèvres de Luffy et Zoro ne put retenir le très intelligent ''Ben quoi ?'' de sortir de sa bouche.

-Nami : Ben quoi ?! Attends, j'ai pas rêvé, vous dormiez bien ensemble ?

-Zoro : Et alors ?

-Nami : Et alors ? Tu dis ? C'est surtout pourquoi vous dormiez ensemble qui m'intrigue après j'men fiche. Alors, alors ?

-Zoro : Demandes à Luffy, c'est lui qui a squatté mon lit.

D'un mouvement simultané, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Luffy qui devint rouge d'embarras. Les autres étaient assoiffés d'informations, seul Chopper semblait paumé dans la conversation ne comprenant pas le tenants et aboutissants au fait que Luffy dorme avec Zoro. Nami les avait devancée dans les questions mais peu importe, ils voulaient tous des réponses. Zoro observa du coin de l'oeil Luffy, se demandant s'il fallait intervenir, il savait très bien pourquoi il l'avait rejoint mais Luffy devait parler aux autres et se rassurer mais sûrement sa fierté masculine l'en empêchait et il le comprenait tout à fait bien qu'il détestait le voir dans cet état.

-Tous ensemble sauf Chopper : Alors Luffy ? Pourquoi ?

-Ussopp : Ouais ! Tu faisais quoi dans le lit de Zoro ?

Ils attendaient avec impatience l'information croustillante qu'allait sûrement être la réponse de Luffy mais celui-ci ne voulait pas répondre, ce serait dévoiler l'existence de ses cauchemars et pour rien au monde il ne le ferait. Il était rouge d'embarras et ne savait comment se dépêtrer de la conversation et alors que Zoro allait essayer de l'aider, Robin coupa court à la discussion.

-Robin : Il me semble que Luffy ne veut pas répondre à vos questions, il voudrait mieux donc le laisser tranquille. Il a sûrement ses raisons et s'il nous les dire, il les dira en temps voulu.

Les yeux de Luffy se tournèrent dans sa direction et elle put lire dans les prunelles jais toute la reconnaissance de son capitaine en cet instant. Elle sourit de son habituel sourire étrange et se dirigea vers la cuisine, avant d'ouvrir la porte elle se tourna vers le cuisinier et posa une question qui détourna momentanément l'attention de tout le monde pour se tourner vers leurs estomacs qui criait famine. D'autres questions surviendraient plus tard mais comme l'avait si bien dit Robin, il avait ses raisons et ils devraient attendre qu'il veuille bien les expliquer.

Zoro se retourna vers Luffy et le vit soupirer de soulagement avant qu'il ne porte une main à son estomac qui criait famine, il rit discrètement et ne put retenir le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres, il retrouvait ses deux derniers jours le Luffy habituel et cela lui faisait grandement plaisir. Mais alors qu'il allait suivre le mouvement et se restaurer, il se rappela de son action avant d'aller sur le pont et en resta en mode bug, qu'avait-il fait ? Il aurait été une fille, il serait parti en courant la tête dans les mains, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues en réfléchissant à sa bêtise mais d'ailleurs, la bêtise aurait due avoir un impact sur Luffy. Il retourna son visage en direction de Luffy qui étirait ses bras pour arriver le premier dans la cuisine et qui ne semblait point troublé par quoi que ce soit. Son geste avait vraiment été impulsif, sur le moment son corps avait bougé seul et avait fait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Luffy. Ses lèvres qui étaient d'ailleurs douces et agréables, semblant malléables à souhait, faites pour être dévorées, pétries et engagées dans une lutte à couper le souffle pour finir par laisser haletants. Il aurait presque rougit sous ses pensées mais la douce chaleur se diffusa ailleurs que sur ses joues ce qui le fit écarquiller les yeux, il secoua sa tête dans tous les sens et se reprit, il devait éviter de penser à ce baiser et éviter de s'égarer. Ces derniers temps il devenait bizarre du point de vue extérieur avec Luffy, il dormait avec lui, lui souriait, le réconfortait, l'embrassait, il allait définitivement se faire griller par Luffy ou celle qui sait toujours tout ou n'importe lui même.

Cette femme devait d'ailleurs déjà savoir puisqu'elle les avait défendus, il irait lui parler plus tard. Robin devait vraiment être une espionne dans une vie antérieure, le fruit du démon ne fait pas tout. Il pesta pour la forme, lâcha un ''Et merde !'' sonore et se dirigea à son tour dans la cuisine en grinchant. Il irait se détendre les nerfs à vif plus tard avec ses altères, il avait envie de rhum et il avait beau être six heures du matin, c'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter.

De son côté, Luffy réfléchissait (Hé oui, ça lui arrive!) à ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps, ces cauchemars était toujours présents et il avait sans aucun doute besoin de l'aide de Zoro, celui-ci avait été là pour lui, quand ses nerfs avaient lâchés et qu'il avait piteusement pleuré dans les bras de son second. D'ailleurs, il s'était blotti dans ses bras plusieurs fois et la chaleur du corps musclé lui paraissait toujours aussi merveilleuse, la présence de son second avait un effet dévastateur sur lui mais surtout apaisant. Il comprit même son comportement de la nuit dernière, pourquoi il était allé dans les bras réconfortants de Zoro mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses bras le réconfortait et pourquoi il se sentait si bien en sa compagnie. Il essaya de pousser encore la réflexion pour trouver une réponse mais un mal de tête le prit et il abandonna, il continua son repas qu'il avait stoppé sans s'en rendre compte et s'empiffra. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche et vu Zoro avec une bouteille de rhum, il fronça légèrement les sourcils sentant Zoro de mauvaise humeur mais il ne dit rien,il lui parlerait plus tard, de toute façon, il avait quelque chose à lui demander. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé tout à l'heure ? Il voulait savoir pourquoi Zoro avait fait ça, ça l'intriguait comme jamais et l'envie de recommencer lui tiraillait les entrailles, encore une chose qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Les lèvres posées sur les siennes il y a une heure ou deux avaient été sèches et un peu gercées mais tellement agréables contre les siennes, le toucher avait été trop court et il mourrait d'envie d'approfondir mais d'abord il devait voir avec l'épéiste s'il pouvait lui expliquer son acte. Peut-être qu'il aurait des explications sur ses actes et cette envie étrange.

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : Plus qu'un baiser.

Le petit-déjeuné avait été moins animé que la veille mais la bonne ambiance était toujours au rendez-vous, rassurant ainsi l'équipage sur l'état de leur capitaine. Celui-ci souriait, mangeait encore et encore, reprenant ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, piquant dans les assiettes de ses camarades et en n'en mettant partout sur lui et autour de lui. Il était redevenu leur Luffy habituel, ce qui ne déplaisait à personne, bien que ce que les autres ne voyaient pas c'était ses nombreux regards envers toujours la même personne, son second, Zoro. Son regard partait inlassablement vers lui, il essayait de regarder ailleurs or c'était systématique, comme un aimant, il le regardait boire son rhum, d'ailleurs à une heure étonnante. Le matin il ne buvait pas d'habitude, cependant là, déjà au petit-déjeuné. Mais il n'en toucha mot et préféra demander plus tard ce qui arrivait à l'épéiste. Ils finirent de manger un peu plus tard quand sur la table il ne restait plus que des taches de gras, des assiettes vides et des miettes. Luffy remercia Sanji chaleureusement, sortit précipitamment de la cuisine, il étira son bras vers le mat et se propulsa sur la proue du Sunny Go, il souriait bêtement, riait presque nerveusement, semblait heureux et une mystérieuse bonne humeur se propagea sur le navire, seul Zoro semblait échapper à la règle avec son mutisme habituel dans lequel il se plongea en monta dans la vigie pour s'entraîner.

Chacun retourna à ses occupations et Luffy, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, alla jouer avec Chopper et Usopp, ce dernier qui créait toujours ses inventions bizarres sans réelles utilités.

Du haut de la vigie, Zoro observait son capitaine, celui-ci riant avec Usopp et Chopper, il observait son sourire, ses yeux rieurs, ses cheveux volant avec la brise marine et son corps qui bougeait en rythme avec le rire qui habitait son hôte. Il ressentait un drôle sentiment de plénitude et de bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais connu, ce sentiment qui lui faisait afficher un sourire en coin dont il ne pouvait se défaire. Il était heureux, heureux que Luffy aille mieux, qu'il ait dormi avec lui, d'avoir pu l'embrasser et étrangement, même si ce baiser le tracassait, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser car c'était une impulsion bête qui aurait pu lui causer grandement préjudice, il était heureux d'avoir pu toucher ses lèvres douces et fines.

Sans qu'il ne fasse attention, perdu dans ses pensées, il se concentra sur les lèvres de son capitaine et ne remarqua pas que celui-ci avait regardé dans sa direction ni de son fort rougissement sous son regard persistant sur ses lèvres. Il quitta des yeux Luffy et porta son regard au loin, le perdant sur les vagues de l'océan bleu à perte de vue, replongeant dans ses pensées en soupirant, il ne lui restait qu'une interrogation sur ce qu'il lui arrivait, comment allait réagir Luffy ?

Plus loin, dans l'espace jardin du Sunny Go, un doux rire mystérieux résonna et une question intriguée y répondit aussitôt.

Nami : -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Robin ? Pourquoi tu ris ?

Robin : -Ce n'est rien, c'est la relation entre Luffy et Zoro qui me fait rire, ils se tournent autour et j'attends le dénouement avec impatience. Il me semble que Luffy n'a pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Nami : -Ah ! C'est deux là ? Oui, je me demandais aussi, mais ça n'a pas l'air de t'étonner ? Moi je les connais depuis le début de notre aventure et ils ont toujours eu une relation spéciale que je n'arrivais pas à identifier mais maintenant je comprends mieux, j'attends juste de voir quand Luffy fera le premier pas, Zoro a du faire quelque chose et semble attendre une réaction de notre cher capitaine mais lent d'esprit comme il est, je ne sais pas quand il l'aura...

Robin : -Tu es dure Nami, je pense que Luffy réagira plus tôt que tu ne le penses et puis il est vrai que Zoro a fait quelque chose. Il a embrassé Luffy ce matin, quand tu les a réveillés, à la sortie de leur cabine. De plus, je ne suis effectivement pas étonnée, j'avais déjà remarqué leur rapprochement étrange.

Nami : - Ah bon... Hé ! C'est vrai !? Oh, j'aurais aimé voir ça, leurs têtes devaient être intéressantes, Zoro a embrassé Luffy, comme ça ?

Robin : -Oui, peut être un baiser pour dire bonjour, en tout cas, cela devait être instinctif car Zoro a bu très tôt ce matin et attend visiblement une réaction de notre capitaine.

Nami : -Tu as raison, j'attends la suite avec impatience. Tu es vraiment très perspicace Robin.

Robin échappa un second rire rapide suivi de Nami et elles se regardèrent complices avant que Nami replonge dans son livre et Robin dans son jardinage, toutes les deux avec un sourire aux lèvres. Au même moment où Sanji apparaissait avec un plateau de gourmandise pour ses demoiselles, en mode loving avec petits cœurs roses autour de lui. Il se pavana, les complimenta sur leurs tenues presque inexistantes et reparti préparer le repas en cuisine pour le midi, content de part leurs remerciements.

De retour sur le pont, dans le coin où Usopp préparait un expérience tout à fait inutile mais qui faisait trépigner son capitaine et Chopper d'impatience. Luffy était troublé et avait un peu perdu de son entrain à jouer avec ses deux amis. Au moment où il avait regardé en direction de Zoro, juste pour l'entrapercevoir et se gaver un peu plus de sa vue, il avait remarqué que ce dernier le fixer intensément, et plus précisément ses lèvres, il avait rougi violemment sans pouvoir se retenir mais Zoro n'avait rien remarqué, restant plongé dans ses pensées en détournant le regard vers la mer. Sa gêne s'était envolée aussitôt mais pour alors laisser place à une envie dont il ne connaissait ni la signification ni la provenance. Mais il savait une chose, si Zoro l'avait fait alors lui aussi et il en avait tellement envie qu'il ne se gênerait pas. Sur cette bonne résolution, il se leva, dit à ses amis qu'il reviendrait plus tard quand Usopp aurait fini et qu'il allait voir Zoro sous leurs regards étonnés.

En quelques secondes, montre en main, il atteignit la vigie, souleva la trappe et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce sans un bruit, il fit quelques pas et le visage intrigué et interrogatif de Zoro se tourna vers lui.

Zoro:-Luffy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Luffy:-Euh...Hé bien, c'est que...

Un rire gêné s'échappa de ses lèvres, il ne voyait vraiment comment exprimé sa pensée alors une idée lui vint, il avait juste à agir.

Luffy:-En fait, je suis venu te voir parce que j'avais envie de faire un truc.

Annonça-t-il tout en s'avançant lentement vers Zoro qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure de l'avancé du brun. L'écart se réduisait encore et encore et bientôt le visage souriant de son capitaine se retrouva devant le sien. Il déglutit difficilement et à peine avait il prit une nouvelle respiration que les lèvres de Luffy se posèrent sur les siennes. Il put enfin regoûter à ses lèvres qui lui faisait tant envie, douces et fines, agréables au toucher et qui se mouvaient si bien sur les siennes. L'envie de l'embrasser était oppressante et enivrante et il s'en laissa submerger, il attrapa la lèvre supérieure du brun entre les siennes, se gorgea du petit couinement qui s'échappa d'entre ces lèvres capturées, il joua quelques instants avec avant de faire de même avec la lèvre inférieur. Puis il se lassa du jeu. Il tira sur les bras de Luffy et celui-ci se retrouva assis sur les genoux de son second, les joues en feu et émoustillé, leurs regards se captèrent, ils se plongèrent chacun dans le noir profond des yeux de l'autre et tout en se regardant leurs lèvre se retrouvèrent.

Mais cette fois-ci, le baiser ne se limita pas aux lèvres posées l'une sur l'autre, Zoro titilla de sa langue la bouche du brun et celle-ci s'entrouvrit laissant passer la langue impétueuse qui trouva rapidement sa semblable et commença un échange enflammé, d'une passion ardente qui les dévorait tous les deux. Les langues entraient et sortaient des bouches, se mélangeaient, dans la bouche de l'un et de l'autre et c'est du à un manque d'air évident qu'ils se séparèrent essoufflés avec une respiration lourde et rapide. La tête de Luffy retomba lourdement dans le cou de son second, il s'enivra de son odeur masculine, déposa un baiser sur la peau sous ses lèvres et se blottit contre lui. Il se sentait bien, léger et heureux, il n'avait pas trop d'explications sur cet échange des plus étranges pour lui mais il se sentait mieux que jamais et c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

Quant à Zoro, celui-ci affichait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et se sentait bien lui aussi, Luffy avait plus que bien répondit à ses sentiments bien qu'il pensait que celui-ci ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait, il soupira de bien-être quand un doux frisson parcourut tout son être du au baiser du brun qui se blottissait contre lui. Il n'avait plus à se poser de questions, il était peut être amoureux d'un homme mais il s'en fichait, l'équipage allait sûrement bien le prendre vu leurs caractères respectifs et il pourrait vivre avec son Luffy.

Il n'avait plus rien à craindre, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux d'être ensemble tout simplement. Une heure passa sans qu'ils ne se disent mot puis Luffy se recula légèrement et plaça son visage devant celui de Zoro, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau puis se séparent d'un commun accord.

Luffy:- Je redescend, j'avais dis à Usopp que je revenais. Tu continues à t'entraîner ou tu descends avec moi?

Zoro:- Hé bien, je vais m'entraîner.

Luffy:- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Luffy lui adressa un sourire resplendissant et sortit en vitesse. Un regard sur le pont et on le voyait courir vers Usopp et Chopper pour savoir où ils en étaient en s'excusant de son retard.  
Il était heureux, débordait de joie de vivre mais ce n'était même plus comme avant, il avait l'air encore plus heureux, à le voir courir dans tous les sens en riant comme ça. Zoro était lui aussi heureux et il passa toute sa séance de musculation avec un sourire en coin.  
Plusieurs heures après, ce fut un "A TABLE!" tonitruant qui les firent se rejoindre tous en cuisine.  
Tout le long du repas, les regards de Luffy et Zoro de croisèrent, encore et encore, cela intrigua l'équipage jusqu'à la fin où ils se regardèrent interrogatifs puis d'un hochement de tête, Nami se décida à poser la question qui leur brûlait la langue depuis un moment.

Nami:- Dites Luffy... Zoro... Vous seriez pas... Enfin... Vous seriez pas ensemble? Lâcha-t-elle finalement en attendant avec une curiosité dévorante la réponse.

Zoro:- Ouais on sort ensemble. Hein Luffy?

Celui-ci se retourna vers lui, sortant son nez de sa tasse de café et d'un air désinvolte il lui demanda de lui reposer sa question vu qu(il n'écoutait pas. La question reposée, il rougit légèrement mais répondit finalement un "oui" à son tour.  
Ils se regardèrent tous étonnés puis leur firent part de leur point de vue.

Sanji:- Bah, moi je m'en inquiète pas, vous faites se que vous voulez de votre cul et comme ça, je ne crains plus rien avec Nami-san et Robin-swan, n'est-ce pas mes chéries!

Nami:- De même, vous êtes mes amis et je me fiche de votre vie amoureuse, j'étais juste curieuse.

Robin:- J'étais curieuse aussi, rien ne me gêne.

Franky:- C'est SUPER! C'est trop romantique! Une histoire d'amour virile juste devant mes yeux.

Brook:- Yohohoho! Cet équipage est vraiment intéressant.

Chopper:- Je comprends pas de quoi vous parlez. Zoro et Luffy sont ensemble mais on est tous ensemble non?

Usopp:- Pas dans ce sens-là Chopper, ils sont amoureux, ensemble dans un sens différent.

Chopper:- Oh!

Usopp:- Voilà t'as compris. Moi pareil ça ne me gêne pas.

Luffy:- Merci tout le monde.

Il leur fit un sourire brillant d'un bonheur éclatant, il était vraiment heureux, d'avoir Zoro et des compagnons aussi géniaux, il n'aurait pu rêver mieux.  
Zoro retrouva automatiquement son sourire en coin devant l'air totalement paisible de son capitaine.  
Ils continuèrent de discuter autour de leur café puis l'après-midi continua aussi rapidement que la matinée et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau devant un repas. Ensemble autour d'un tonneau de rhum, ils firent la fête et s'amusèrent, fêtant joyeusement cette mise en couple. Il n'avait jamais fallu de prétexte pour cet équipage pour faire la fête mais c'était simplement une manière de montrer leur joie de les voir ensemble et de retrouver leur capitaine avec son sourire habituel, celui qu'ils n'avaient pu admirer pendant plusieurs longues semaines.  
Aucune fête n'avait été si belle sur ce navire ni sous cette lune depuis bien longtemps, ils étaient tous ensemble et ils en étaient certains pour encore très longtemps.  
La nuit avança lentement et quand tout le monde roula sous la table, saouls, ils décidèrent de retourner dans leur cabine respectives, pour évidemment ceux qui étaient encore réveillés.

Nami:- Hé Zoro! Tu montes dans la vigie ce soir!

Zoro:- Je suis le seul encore sobre, c'est ça?

Nami:- Non, on est deux ou même plusieurs mais toi tu vas bientôt comprendre pourquoi c'est ton tour. Lui fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil dont la lueur ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Allez les gars, tous dans vos cabines, laisser Usopp dehors au pire, il devrait bientôt s'arrêter de chanter.

Et bientôt quelques minutes après, ils n'étaient plus que trois sur le pont en comptant Usopp qui tombait enfin de fatigue sur la table s'arrêtant de chanter. Luffy informa Zoro qu'il l'emmenait se coucher et lui souhaita bonne nuit, un dernier regard, un dernier sourire échangé et Luffy disparaissait dans la cabine avec Usopp sur l'épaule.

Zoro leva la tête vers la lune, l'observa quelques instants puis se décida à monter dans la vigie. Il se demandait bien ce qu'avait voulu dire Nami par le fait qu'il allait comprendre pourquoi c'était son tour ?

A suivre...

Un petit peu de retard à cause des fêtes mais j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

J'espère aussi que vous avez passé un Joyeux Noël ! =)

Bonnes fêtes à tous !

Bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont !

PS : Le prochain chapitre sera publié quand je pourrais parce qu'avec Noël et le nouvel an et les devoirs, je suis hyper-occupée, comme quoi les vacances c'est pas forcément reposant...


	8. Chapter 8

Désolé de cet affreux retard mais je n'avais pas trop le temps d'écrire, je ne l'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire ce chapitre alors je me suis débrouillée pour en trouver.

J'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes fêtes ! Moi, tranquille !

Sinon je suis désolé des futurs retards mais j'y peux rien, semaine de BAC blanc en prévision alors pour moi c'est révisions, révisions. De plus, ma mère s'est énervé comme une malade et j'ai plus d'ordi donc... Cela n'aide pas pour prendre de l'avance en fictions.

(là, je suis en pleine infraction à son règlement mais elle est pas là alors... C'est de sa faute ! )

Voilà ! Bonne lecture tout de même ! =)

Chapitre 7 : Une déclaration au clair de lune.

Et bientôt quelques minutes après, ils n'étaient plus que trois sur le pont en comptant Usopp qui tombait enfin de fatigue sur la table s'arrêtant de chanter. Luffy informa Zoro qu'il l'emmenait se coucher et lui souhaita bonne nuit, un dernier regard, un dernier sourire échangé et Luffy disparaissait dans la cabine avec Usopp sur l'épaule.

Zoro leva la tête vers la lune, l'observa quelques instants puis se décida à monter dans la vigie. Il se demandait bien ce qu'avait voulu dire Nami par le fait qu'il allait comprendre pourquoi c'était son tour ?

Le silence régnait depuis plus d'une heure, l'équipage s'était endormit rapidement et Zoro en profitait. Le seul moment où le calme régnait sur ce navire, c'était la nuit, quand tout le monde dormait et qu'il ne restait que lui, à observer l'horizon. Ce soir la nuit était belle, d'un noir profond où les étoiles brillaient sans ménagement, se reflétant sur l'étendue calme qu'était la mer en ce moment. Il soupira doucement et se perdit dans ses pensées, il pensait à ce que Nami lui avait dit, à Luffy, à leur baiser échangé et tout simplement aux moments qu'ils avaient vécus à deux. Il n'avait plus trop conscience de ce qui l'entourait et il se laissa bientôt porter par des pensées joyeuses tournant toutes autour d'une même personne.  
Cette personne qui, de son côté, essayait en vain de dormir. Luffy s'était à peine assoupi qu'un cauchemar lui avait sauté à la gorge, lui révélant ses plus grandes peurs. Il avait sué à grosses gouttes, s'était réveillé en sursaut et observait depuis de longues minutes le plafond le surplombant. Son soupir se fit bruyant et ennuyé, il en avait marre de ses cauchemars, depuis que Zoro l'avait secoué en lui parlant, ses doutes s'étaient envolés, du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait. Car depuis leur discussion, il ne rêvait plus que de Zoro, ce dernier le quittant après avoir enfoncé son sabre profondément dans son cœur. C'était toujours le même rêve, qu'il dorme une heure ou quelques minutes.

Cependant, quand le brun se trouvait dans les bras de son second, son cœur en était apaisé, il se sentait mieux, prêt à combattre n'importe quel ennemi, coûte que coûte, il le vaincrait, il abattrait des montagnes et cela rien qu'en ayant son second à ses côtés.  
Un nouveau soupir lui échappa puis une idée lui vint, Zoro était dans la vigie et ne dormait sûrement pas, il n'avait qu'à aller lui parler comme celui-ci lui avait dit de refaire s'il y avait un problème. Il sauta avec entrain de son lit, se précipita dans la vigie et entra dans la pièce qui servait aussi de salle de musculation.  
Zoro tourna automatiquement la tête vers l'intrus, une main mise mécaniquement sur son sabre à l'entente de la porte claquée mais il se détendit en voyant apparaître son capitaine.

- Luffy : Je te déranges Zoro? Demanda-t-il d'une voix timide qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

- Zoro : Pas du tout, entres. Que veux-tu?

- Luffy : Hé bien, en fait, tu m'avais dis que si je voulais parler je pouvais venir alors...

- Zoro : Ouais bien sûr, viens t'asseoir.

- Luffy : Merci... Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté du sabreur. En fait, je..., hé bien, je fais... heum... Je fais encore des cauchemars mais... Mais c'est pas comme d'habitude... Et puis qu'importe le temps que je dors, je vois tout le temps la même chose.

- Zoro : Comment ça? Alors on part plus?

- Luffy : Non, enfin, je sais pas, je vois pas les autres. Dans ce que je vois...il n'y a que toi.

Le coeur de Zoro eut un accroc avant de repartir un peu plus vite. "Il faisait encore des cauchemars sur lui mais plus sur les autres?" pensa Zoro.

- Zoro : Et? Qu'est-ce que j'y fais? Tenta-t-il en essayant de comprendre.

- Luffy : Tu... Tu... Bah tu me... Avec ton katana, tu... Tu me l'enfonces en plein cœur. Soupira Luffy en ayant réussi à dire ce qu'il voulait.

Cette fois encore le cœur de Zoro eut un arrêt mais il ne reprit pas plus vite comme l'autre fois, il avait l'impression qu'il avait ralentit et cela lui fit avoir une respiration plus lourde.

- Zoro : Je te tues? S'exclame-t-il enfin.

- Luffy : Oui... Répondit-il timidement devant l'éclat de voix.

- Zoro : Mais voyons, comment ton subconscient peut t'envoyer des images pareilles, je ferais jamais ça, je suis simplement incapable de lever la main sur toi! C'est impossible, je t'aime trop pour ça! Les départs, à la limite, tu t'es senti faible après le combat contre Moria mais là! Enfin! S'énerva-t-il avant de se reprendre devant les yeux écarquilles de son capitaine. Qu'avait-il dit sous l'effet de la colère qui pourrait lui valoir un tel regard?

- Luffy : Zoro?

-Zoro : Ouais? Hasarda-t-il à demander.

- Luffy : Tu as dis que... Que tu m'aimes? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

- Zoro : Hein?!

Le rouge monta automatiquement aux joues de Zoro sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, ce cauchemar lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens et il le lui avouait comme ça.

- Zoro : Je... Oui... Oui je t'aime Luffy mais...

- Luffy : C'est vrai?! Le coupa-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé ce matin?

- Zoro : Oui mais...

- Luffy : Sérieusement?! Redemanda-t-il n'arrivant pas à croire à la révélation.

- Zoro : Je te dis que oui!

- Luffy : C'est que... Que j'arrives pas à y croire!

- Zoro : Oui bah c'est la vérité. Je t'aurais pas embrassé sinon, t'as quoi à la place du cerveau? Et puis j'aurais pas dis aux autres qu'on était ensemble, pourquoi ça t'impressionne tant?

- Luffy : Je... C'est que... Je... Je sais pas... Dit-il en baissant les yeux, n'arrivant plus à soutenir le regard de son vis-à-vis.

- Zoro : En parlant de ça Luffy, toi aussi tu m'as embrassé, c'était quoi cette après-midi ? Tu m'embrasses, tu dis rien et tu t'en vas une heure après ?

-Luffy : C'est que, enfin, je... Tu... Enfin, voilà quoi !

Rougit-il en n'arrivant pas à articuler une phrase compréhensible, Zoro eut un sourire doux, posa une main sur sa joue pour que leurs yeux se rencontre de nouveau et continua.

- Zoro : Je t'avais dis de venir si tu faisais encore des cauchemars et que tu avais besoin de parler et t'as bien fais, je vais régler ton problème en moins de deux et tu ne feras plus ce cauchemar.

- Luffy : Comment tu...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Zoro se posaient sur les siennes, les écrasant, les malaxant contre les siennes, c'était un baiser sincère grâce auquel Zoro espérait faire comprendre à Luffy son amour ainsi que le fait qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Ils stoppèrent en se regardant de nouveau dans les yeux puis une langue mutine sortit, demanda l'accès à la bouche face à elle qui lui fut vite accordé et Zoro pu alors apprécier un baiser plus approfondi. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient tendrement, doucement puis plus fougueusement et le baiser devint vite endiablé, les chauffant tous les deux rapidement. Sans couper le baiser, Zoro fit basculer son capitaine sur la banquettes et le chevaucha. Il lâcha finalement ses lèvres en les mordillant une dernière fois, il se releva à l'aide de ses bras et planta son regard dans celui en face de lui pour reprendre la parole.

- Zoro : Luffy. Tu n'as aucunes raisons de faire ce rêve, je t'aime, je ne te laisserais jamais, je serais toujours là pour toi, si bien sur tu veux bien de moi.

- Luffy : Abruti! Bien sur que je veux de toi! S'écria-t-il en passant ses bras autour du cou de son crétin de second, en le ramenant à lui.

Un sourire ornait les lèvres du sabreur en voyant la moue énervée de son capitaine, oh oui, il l'aimait et il allait lui montrer. Il se coucha finalement sur le corps fin sous le sien puis reprit les lèvres face à lui, avidement et d'un air gourmand. Il avait besoin de ses lèvres, de cette peau, de ce corps, de cet être qui s'offrait à lui, le besoin était pressant et omniprésent, il ne le contra pas, préférant laisser place à ses pulsions. Ses mains arpentèrent le corps tremblant, passant sur les côtes, les hanches, les cuisses, les épaules, tout ce à quoi il avait accès, passant sous le vêtement qui fut rapidement de trop et dont il se débarrassa coupant ainsi le baiser, les laissant reprendre leurs respirations. Zoro observait le brun torse nu, son envie atteint son maximum, ne laissant plus de retour en arrière possible. Luffy avait les yeux pétillants, les paupières à demi-fermées, le souffle rapide, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflaient sous l'effet de ses baisers, cette simple vue suffit à l'exciter à son maximum, tellement que son érection s'en fit douloureuse. Alors avant de consumer ce désir qui les habitaient, Zoro préféra vérifier s'il n'aurait pas à s'arrêter en court de route alors qu'il ne pourrait définitivement plus et qu'il serait trop tard.

- Zoro : Luffy?

- Luffy : Hm?

- Zoro : Tu veux aller jusqu'au bout ?... Je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter après, j'ai trop envie...

- Luffy : Ne t'arrêtes... Surtout pas... Continue... L'incita-t-il par la parole puis par le geste en frottant son érection grandissant contre celle collée à lui.

Un gémissement profond sortit de leurs gorges, un regard fut échangé et Zoro reprit son exploration de ce corps divin qui commençait à se tordre sous ses caresses. Il n'allait plus s'arrêter et rien que cette idée lui tira un gémissement impatient.  
Luffy surchauffait, il avait définitivement trop chaud et son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge quand Zoro passait sur ses points sensibles. Bientôt une bouche se joignit aux mains pour parcourir son corps, il sentit alors sa peau être tiraillée par des dents puis être aspirée dans la bouche pour être ensuite léchée et cela sur presque tout son torse. Un de ses mamelons passa alors sous cette douce torture et un long et profond gémissement fut tiré de lui.

Il n'en pouvait plus c'était trop bon, il voulait que ça aille plus vite, que Zoro lui donne ce qu'il voulait mais portant il voulait que ça dure, que ça ne s'arrête jamais, c'était un grand paradoxe qui s'imposait à son esprit. Mais l'envie se fit plus forte et il se décida à aussi faire quelque chose, il posa alors ses mains sur les larges épaules face à lui puis les descendit, commençant à explorer ce corps à la peau dorée qui lui faisant tant envie. Une main passa sous le tee-shirt puis une autre, le soulevant tout en parcourant la peau de ses doigts, s'attardant sur les abdominaux qui se contractaient, sur le torse qui se soulevait rapidement puis il le passa par dessus la tête de l'autre, le forçant à s'arrêter. Un nouveau baiser fut échangé, démontrant l'envie qui les parcouraient, l'envie de l'autre qui était pressante, un besoin sans nom qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenti pour personne. Les caresses reprirent, un peu moins appuyées, un peu moins faites pour faire languir l'autre, plus pour lui faire plaisir et lui demander de son côté d'aller plus vite.

C'est ainsi que la main de Zoro passa sous l'élastique du pantalon de son compagnon, puis sous son caleçon, jouant quelques instants avec le tissu avant de le tirer pour espérer le retirer dans les prochaines secondes. Ils se décollèrent rapidement, Luffy se tortilla pour aider Zoro dans son effeuillage puis se retrouva nu, dans toute la fierté de l'homme, sous les yeux scrutateurs de son futur amant. Mais Luffy voulait aller plus vite ainsi ne permit-il pas à Zoro de se recoucher sur lui, il se redressa et dans un regard que Zoro n'aurait jamais cru apercevoir chez l'autre, il lui enleva son haramaki en tirant aussi sur le pantalon. Les deux vêtements se retrouvèrent rapidement au sol mais il en restait un qui lui bloquait toujours le passage, il se lécha la lèvre supérieure comme un animal devant sa proie puis retira le dernier obstacle à sa progression.

Le sexe fièrement dressé vers lui, Zoro était à l'apogée de son désir, enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait, il ne pensait pouvoir désirer plus l'être devant lui mais quand celui-ci se baissa pour se retrouver, son visage en face de son sexe dressé et qu'il y reçut un coup de langue, il se sentit défaillir pour la première fois de sa vie, encore plus quand il ferma les yeux et qu'il sentit alors sur lui, cette gaine chaude et humide. Il en poussa un cri. Cri qui fit ricaner Luffy, produisant des vibrations qui étaient simplement délicieuses pour le sabreur.

La torture dura quelques minutes où Luffy s'appliqua à faire de son mieux, il ne savait comment il faisait ça ou pourquoi il le faisait ni comment l'idée lui était venue mais son idée subite avait l'air de plaire à son second et cela lui plu assez, il pouvait ainsi profiter du visage rougissant, les lèvres entrouvertes et bouffies de celui auquel il donnait sa confiance sans retenue.

Une main tremblante se posa dans ses cheveux, il en savoura quelques secondes la caresse puis reprit son activité avec encore plus de conviction et alors que Zoro espéra l'arrêter, celui-ci éjacula dans sa bouche. Il en fut surprit quand il sentit sur sa langue ce liquide chaud mais il apprécia la texture et le goût étrange, ainsi il lécha le sexe de Zoro en enlevant toutes les traces qui pouvaient restées. Zoro le releva et l'attira vers lui pour échanger un long baiser qui lui fit revenir son envie au fur et à mesure, il passa ses mains tannées sur le corps fin pour le parcourir en le faisant frissonner et quand à Luffy, celui-ci serrait ses mains dans ses cheveux. Mais une question lui trottait dans la tête.

- Zoro : Dis-moi Luffy... Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

- Luffy : Je... Hmm... Je sais pas... J'en... avais envie,... c'est tout... Tais-toi et continue maintenant !

La voix de Luffy fit presque sonner cela comme un ordre mais Zoro obéit avec plaisir, il se décida à faire, lui aussi, plaisir à Luffy. Il le rallongea rapidement, lui écarta les jambes légèrement et le prit en bouche sans plus de préambule le faisait crier sous le plaisir reçu. Il s'appliqua à lui faire ressentir le plus de plaisir, appuyant tantôt de sa langue, tantôt de ses lèvres, mordillant le gland de temps en temps puis il s'arrêta quand Luffy l'attira à lui. Il se redressa et l'embrassa de nouveau férocement tout en appliquant quelques va-et-vient de sa main sur sa verge.

- Luffy : Zoro, je... j'ai une idée... laisses-moi faire...

Zoro acquiesça, il se fit asseoir puis Luffy passa à califourchon sur ses cuisses, l'idée lui fut alors partagée sans paroles, il posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches étroites et aida Luffy à se maintenir quand celui-ci prit sa verge en main et la mena à son intimité.

Le gland passa doucement l'entrée puis d'un coup de rein bien placé, Luffy s'abaissa faisant rentrer le sexe de Zoro en une fois et entièrement, les deux amants en crièrent de plaisir. Zoro était étroitement enserré dans cet antre et c'était simplement délicieux, peut-être trop bon pour son propre bien, il se tourna vers Luffy et son visage exprimait les mêmes émotions que lui alors sans attendre il bougea son bassin, indiquant à Luffy, qu'il voulait continuer. Son capitaine lui fit un sourire ravageur, reprit son souffle puis sans attendre il commença à se déhancher, levant et abaissant son bassin dans un rythme qui se fit endiablé très rapidement. Le désir était là, le plaisir était là et l'amour aussi, ils s'unissaient cette nuit là, amenant leur amour au stade le plus élevé et ils recommenceraient autant de fois qu'ils le pourraient. Ils s'aimaient et se le prouvaient par ces gestes. Zoro n'en pu bientôt plus, il attrapa Luffy contre lui, celui-ci noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou puis il le plaqua contre le premier mur venu et commença des mouvements ravageurs, il allait de plus en plus, brutalement et sauvagement. Des cris sortaient sans retenue de la gorge de Luffy, depuis qu'ils avaient changés de position, à chaque aller et venue, Zoro martelait un point à l'intérieur de lui qui le faisait monter lentement mais sûrement au septième ciel, on n'entendait alors que des cris, des gémissements, des soupirs, des grognements et d'autres bruits que leurs corps produisaient comme celui de ses peaux qui claquent lorsqu'elles se rencontrent.

Ils allaient arrivés à leurs apogées, ils le sentaient, c'était là, cette boule qui se formait et qui montait, montait, montait pour exploser brutalement. Les deux amants se répandirent alors, l'un sur le torse de son second et l'autre à l'intérieur de son capitaine. Ils étaient à bout de souffle mais se sentaient magnifiquement bien, apaisés et heureux de s'être unis et de s'être confessés l'un à l'autre. Ils glissèrent le long du mur et restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre au sol, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre leur respiration normale.

Zoro y réussit le premier, il se releva sans lâcher son paquet et se dirigea vers la banquette où il s'assit en gardant son brun contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, profitant du plaisir qui parcourait encore leurs corps et de la chaleur qui se dégageait de ce corps contre le sien.

-Luffy : Zoro ?

-Zoro : Hm?

-Luffy : Je t'aime...

-Zoro : Moi aussi Luffy, moi aussi je t'aime.

-Luffy : Shishishi ! C'était génial...

-Zoro : Oui... Maintenant, allons prendre une douche.

-Luffy : D'accord !

-Zoro : Je pensais à un truc Luffy mais il est vrai que ton fruit du démon n'a pas que des inconvénient.

-Luffy : ZORO ! Arrêtes, c'est gênant !

Un doux rire sincère sortit des lèvres de Zoro qui les déposa rapidement dans un baiser chaste sur celles de Luffy puis se leva, prit leur tas d'affaires et ils filèrent dans la salle de bain prendre une douche express.

Peu de temps après, ils furent de retour dans la vigie où ils s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre et où Luffy s'endormit profondément dans la chaleur des bras de son aimé.

Zoro, quand à lui, admira la lune par la fenêtre et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, il comprenait maintenant ce que lui avait dis Nami et il devrait penser à la remercier. Il pressa un peu plus Luffy contre lui et ferma les yeux pour se reposer.

A suivre...

Désolé pour les fautes, je suis sûre et certaine qu'il y en a mais j'ai publié rapidement et j'ai absolument pas le temps de tout reprendre. J'espère qu'elles ne seront pas trop horrible pour ne pas avoir gênées la lecture.

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! ;)

A bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

Un retard considérable, j'en suis désolé, entre les révisions, le Bac blanc, les maladies et la visite de la famille, je n'ai pas eut une minute à moi… Le chapitre n'avançait donc pas malheureusement, le suivant, je ne sais pas non plus quand je pourrais l'écrire pour cause de vacances surchargées…

Désolé encore pour ce retard, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8 : La moitié de Grand Line parcouru.

Peu de temps après, ils furent de retour dans la vigie où ils s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre et où Luffy s'endormit profondément dans la chaleur des bras de son aimé.

Zoro, quand à lui, admira la lune par la fenêtre et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, il comprenait maintenant ce que lui avait dis Nami et il devrait penser à la remercier. Il pressa un peu plus Luffy contre lui et ferma les yeux pour se reposer, restant tout de même éveillé, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était de garde cette nuit.

Ce ne fut que dans le silence de l'aube de ce nouveau jour que Luffy commença à cligner des yeux, s'habituant doucement à la lumière environnante, puis après plusieurs essais, il réussit et observa autour de lui, se resituant après son sommeil bien mérité. Il bailla à s'en étirer la mâchoire, se recala contre Zoro bien confortablement et l'observa. Il était vraiment bien dans ses bras, vraiment bien avec lui tout simplement, un sourire s'empara de son visage et il se pencha vers Zoro, prit d'une impulsion soudaine il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles offertes. Mais il fut surprit quand Zoro l'attira contre lui au plus près et l'entraîna dans un baiser brutal, plein d'envie. Il en gémit de bonheur et de plaisir, Zoro l'emmenait toujours dans un autre monde avec ses baisers et il ne restait de lui que de la bouillie dans ses bras. Un baiser et il devenait le plus heureux des hommes. Le baiser finit, ils se séparèrent enfin, à bout de souffle.

Zoro : Bien dormi ?

Luffy : Mmmh, très… bien que pas assez. Dit-il dans une moue boudeuse. Et toi ?

Zoro : Je n'ai pas dormi, je dois surveiller le navire mais je vais bientôt pouvoir… Les autres vont se réveiller et on va pouvoir aller… manger…

Finit Zoro dans un murmure quand un long gargouillement provenant du ventre de Luffy l'arrêta net, un sourire franc apparut sur ses lèvres et même un rire se joignit à ce sourire. Il déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de son capitaine, plusieurs fois dans de doux baisers chastes puis il essaya de se lever. Cependant, à peine s'était-il soulevé de vingt centimètres de la banquette qu'il y retomba lourdement attiré par les bras de Luffy s'enroulant autour de lui.

Luffy : Encore cinq minutes et après on y va.

Zoro : Si tu veux… sourit-il dans la masse brune qui se calait dans son cou.

Luffy : Zoro ?

Zoro : Mh ?

Luffy : Je t'aime. Lui avoua-t-il dans un sourire tendre en relevant la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis intensément.

Zoro : Moi aussi Luffy, moi aussi je t'aime.

Répondit Zoro en donnant un autre baiser à son brun qui soupira de bonheur en se recalant dans ses bras pour ses cinq minutes de câlin supplémentaire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Zoro était heureux, heureux d'être proche du brun, heureux que celui-ci ait répondu à ses sentiments et heureux du temps passé avec lui tout simplement.

De son côté, Luffy ne pouvait être plus heureux, il avait Zoro pour lui, pour lui tout seul, ils s'aimaient et étaient ensemble pour, il l'espérait, le plus longtemps possible.

Les cinq minutes passèrent rapidement, trop rapidement à leur goût, ils s'embrassèrent encore et descendirent regarder la fin du lever de soleil depuis le pont, Luffy dans les bras de Zoro qui l'encerclait en attendant que le reste de l'équipage se lève.

Une porte s'ouvrit et ils se tournèrent pour observer le nouvel arrivant ou plutôt arrivante, Nami dans toute sa splendeur, elle les regarda, observant tour à tour leurs visages heureux, puis elle s'arrêta sur celui de Zoro où elle put lire sur ses lèvres des remerciements qui la firent sourire. Elle était heureuse pour eux mais surtout pour son capitaine qui n'avait pas été aussi radieux depuis des semaines. Les deux amants se séparèrent, tout le monde fut réveillé, le navire fut préparé à partir et leur voyage continua tandis que tous se retrouvaient attablés, dans la bonne humeur communicative de leur capitaine, autour d'un bon petit-déjeuner préparé par les bons soins de Sanji.

C'est ainsi que passa le début de la matinée, chacun vacant à ses occupations, les deux amants dormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le pont, Luffy assit et blottit sur Zoro qui était assis en tailleur sur la pelouse artificielle, sous les yeux attendris des deux femmes de l'équipage.

Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de onze heures que Luffy se leva, laissant Zoro dormir paisiblement, il retrouva Usopp qui, encore, fabriquait des inventions farfelues, il lui proposa une partie de pêche pour remplir l'aquarium et pour le repas de midi puis ils s'installèrent sur le pont après avoir été chercher Chopper.

Une heure qu'ils pêchaient et une heure qu'il ne se passait rien, une heure qu'ils n'avaient rien pêchés. Luffy râla bruyamment comme à son habitude, ses deux acolytes faisant de même quand un courant de poisson arriva vers eux, ils crurent à enfin une réussite mais le ban de poissons ne faisait que passer et ils n'eurent rien. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger sur cet étranger comportement que Nami débarqua sur le pont et leur hurla de se préparer, qu'une énorme tempête arrivait.

Habitués à ces changements climatiques imprévisibles, ils s'activèrent rapidement, chacun à son poste, ils essuyèrent la tempête comme ils purent, parcourant les vagues, tenant les voiles comme ils le pouvaient et dirigeant le navire autant que la tempête leur permettait. Puis enfin se fut le calme plat et devant eux se dessina dans toute sa hauteur Red Line. Les hurlements de joie résonnèrent, les rires fusèrent et les souvenirs firent leurs apparitions à chacun, faisant se souvenir à tous leurs rêves respectifs. Ils avaient enfin parcourus la moitié de Grand Line et ils l'espéraient fortement que dans quelques jours ils seraient sur la deuxième moitié, aussi appelée « Le Nouveau Monde ».

Mais après la joie, les questionnements apparurent rapidement, le Log Pose pointait vers le bas, sous la montagne, sous la mer, comment allaient-ils décemment pouvoir descendre sous mer. Le sous-marin prêt, Brook, Luffy et Franky plongèrent pour évaluer à combien de mètres sous l'eau se situait l'entrée mais plus les mètres défilaient, plus la lumière se faisait rare et plus la pression s'accentuait les faisant remonter vers la surface sans avoir trouvés la moindre ouverture dans la roche. Mais alors qu'ils faisaient part de leur découverte ou plutôt de leur non-découverte à Nami via l'escargo-phone, un énorme monstre des mers se mit à les poursuivre, essayant de les gober. Luffy râla à nouveau, raccrocha au nez de Nami qui s'énervait ne comprenant pas puis enfin le sous-marin arriva à la surface, Luffy sortit rapidement et monta sur la coque attendant avec un énervement notable le monstre qui les poursuivait auparavant. Ce même monstre arriva rapidement, il arma son poing, un rire lui échappa de enfin pouvoir le combattre, étant sous l'eau auparavant, cela n'était pas possible. Puis quand son opposant jaillit hors de l'eau et ouvrit sa gueule pour les gober, Luffy étira son bras et après avoir hurlé son attaqua, son poing s'abattit dans le ventre de la bête et elle tomba inconsciente sur l'eau créant de nombreuses vagues et crachant alors deux choses qu'ils ne purent identifier immédiatement. Les deux ombres qu'ils voyaient tombèrent à grande vitesse et s'écrasèrent sur Sanji qui s'écrasa à son tour tête la première dans la pelouse. Des rires retentirent mais rapidement devinrent muets quand l'équipage identifia ce qui se trouvait sur le dos de leur cuisinier.

L'équipage: Une sirène?!

Luffy: Trop coooool! Dit-il des étoiles dans les yeux.

Nami: Ce qui veut dire qu'on est proche de l'île des hommes-poissons.

Luffy: C'est trop bien!

La sirène: Aie aie aie! Mais... Mais où suis-je? Rhaaaa, je vais me faire tuer! Papagg!

La sirène continua de hurler sous les yeux intrigués de l'équipage puis Sanji essaya de se relever et elle sautilla plus loin comme elle pût en continuant de crier. Quand au cuisinier, il analysa la créature devant ses yeux puis des cœurs apparurent et il s'approcha à genoux devant celle-ci pour commencer à la draguer.

Sanji: Ne vous inquiétait pas mademoiselle, vous ne risquez rien sur ce navire et je serais là pour vous sauvez.

La sirène: Mais vous êtes des pirates... Vous allez m'enlever!

Elle reprit son récit melon-dramatique, entrecoupée de cris quand plus loin une forme étrange se releva en pestant, faisant tourner les yeux des pirates vers elle.

Franky: C'est quoi cette chose? C'est SUPER étrange!

La chose: Je ne suis pas une chose, je m'appelle Papagg et je suis une étoile de mer!

Luffy: Une étoile de mer qui parle! Trop cool!

Papagg: Camie, Camie où es-tu?

Camie: je suis là Papagg mais on va se faire tuer!

Papagg: Camie! Fuyons!

Et les deux êtres de la mer se dirigèrent vers la rambarde pour retourner à la mer quand Zoro leur barra le passage en attendant que ses compagnons parlent.  
Pendant un long moment l'équipage tenta de faire comprendre à la sirène et à son étoile de mer qu'ils ne leurs voulaient aucun mal, qu'ils n'allaient ni les tuer ni les vendre. Les cris cessèrent mais ils durent encore l'affirmer et les rassurer à cause de l'attitude de leur ami cuisinier qui semblait baver devant la magnifique créature. Les discussions commencèrent autour d'une tasse de thé, ils apprirent qu'elle devait retrouver un ami à elle à la surface mais qu'entre-temps elle avait été avalée par cet énorme poisson. Elle leur promit alors en échange de les avoir sauvés de leur servir de guide pour aller sur l'île des hommes poissons. Ils la remercièrent et elle les conduit à l'endroit où elle devait trouver son ami avant de les aider dans leur périple, de plus, d'après ses dires, son ami avait lui-même un ami qui serait capable de recouvrir le SunnyGo.  
C'est donc après quelques minutes de navigation qu'ils arrivèrent devant le stade de takoyaki où un homme poisson s'affairait. Cependant quand celui-ci se retourna, ils se retrouvèrent face à Hachi, un des seconds d'Arlong. Les quatre membres de l'équipage étant présents lors du combat d'Arlong et de Luffy devinrent méfiants alors que les mauvais souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Nami recula instinctivement en portant une main à son épaule qu'elle serra alors que dans son esprit les souvenirs et les questions jaillissaient.

Sanji: Pourquoi n'est-il pas en prison? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Zoro: Peut-être parce que les marines ne l'ont pas repêchés au fond de la mer... Répondit-il sceptique.

Sanji: Il n'empêche que je ne peux pas lui pardonner d'avoir fait du mal à ma Nami d'amour! Finit-il la bouche en cœur.

Nami, Zoro, Sanji et Usopp continuèrent de le regarder sceptiques tandis que Luffy bavait déjà devant tant de bonne nourriture bien qu'un combat intérieur se posait vu ce qu'avait vécu son amie. Les autres membres de l'équipage ne comprenaient pas mais ne préféraient pas intervenir, se contentant d'observer. Quand soudain les sortant de leurs pensées, Camie passa par dessus la rambarde pour se retrouvait dans les huit bras de son ami.

Camie: Hachi! Tu m'as manqué!

Hachi: Pourquoi es-tu avec eux? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il regardait Nami et que dans ses yeux se peignaient le regret et que son corps entier l'exprimait.

Camie: J'ai failli mourir dans le ventre d'un monstre des mers et ils m'en ont sauvés, je leur aie proposé de les emmener sur l'île.

Hachi: Je vois... Répondit-il doucement en analysant les paroles de son amie sirène.

Quand tout un coup il s'énerva et hurla sur la sirène qu'elle aurait du faire attention, qu'elle lui avait fait peur, qu'il s'était inquiété du temps qu'elle mettait à arriver et qu'elle aurait pu mourir, qu'elle ne devait plus recommencer et il ne se calma que quand son amie se confondait dans des excuses sous son étreinte étouffante. Il soupira doucement, se calmant complètement puis osa relever le regard vers ses ennemies pour les remercier, chose qu'il finit en s'inclinant devant eux après avoir lâcher Camie.  
Ils écarquillèrent légèrement les yeux et un doux sourire se posa sur les lèvres de Nami alors que celle-ci se disait qu'il avait changé. Puis sa voix se porta dans les airs et tout le monde resta silencieux certains choqués.

Nami : Il paraît que se font ici les meilleurs takoyakis de la région, on peut vérifier ça ?

Hachi : Hein ? Heu… Hein, heu, heu, oui ! Oui, oui bien sûr ! J'en prépare pour tout le monde, pour vous remercier d'avoir sauvé Camie.

Luffy : Trop bien ! J'ai trop faim !

Zoro : Tu penses vraiment qu'avec ton estomac Luffy…soupira-t-il avec un sourire en coin en posant son bras en travers des épaules de son amant.

Luffy : Hé ! C'est pas vrai !

Zoro : Mais bien sûr… En attendant je ne comprends pas le comportement de Nami, elle semblait terrifié tout à l'heure de le revoir et maintenant elle lui demande de nous faire à manger…

Sanji : Ouais, on dirait que quelque chose l'a fait changer d'avis.

Les trois garçons se retournèrent vers leur navigatrice, l'observant du coin de l'œil, elle avait réagit étrangement. Luffy haussa les épaules et descendit sur le stand de takoyaki de Hachi, s'asseyant sur un tabouret, attendant la bave au coin des lèvres les premières barquettes.

Tout le monde fut servit et dégustèrent la nourriture qui était comme leur avait dis Camie délicieuse. Les barquettes se vidèrent rapidement, Hachi continuait de les servir rapidement mais il n'eut bientôt plus de pâte devant l'estomac qui semblait sans fond du capitaine du SunnyGo.

Hachi s'arrêta enfin, il s'essuya le front et osa relever le regard vers Nami, il semblait vouloir lui demander quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à parler. Cette dernière le remarque et l'incita du regard à s'exprimer.

Hachi : Alors Nami… C'est bon ?

Elle mit un bon moment à lui répondre, tout le monde les regardés, leurs yeux allant de l'un à l'autre avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

Nami : Oui, très.

La réponse était très courte mais les épaules de l'homme poisson s'affaissèrent comme ci un poids lui avait été enlevé, un soupir de soulagement passa la barre de ses lèvres et un léger sourire prit place.

Tous se regardèrent étonné puis pour la plupart un éclair de compréhension passa dans leurs yeux, Nami semblait de pas en vouloir à Hachi bien que pour certains les raisons d'un tel comportement restaient obscures. Nami finit de manger puis remonta sur le navire, des questions fusèrent de la part des derniers à être entrés dans l'équipage quand celle-ci rentra dans sa cabine et ils furent rapidement éclairés par Sanji. Sanji rentra dans la cuisine et revint avec un plateau remplit de tasse de thé qu'il distribua à tous. Il y eut un long moment de silence où tous sirotaient tranquillement le thé qui leur avait été servi jusqu'au moment où Nami réapparut de sa cabine pour prendre sa tasse à son tour.

Hachi sembla se décider à parler et s'adressa à la navigatrice en se confondant en excuses, lui reparlant de ce passé douloureux en s'excusant encore et encore de son comportement puis quand il devint incompréhensible mais qu'il continuait à parler, son interlocutrice l'arrêta d'un signe de main avant de soupirait bruyamment et de s'expliquer à son tour. Elle parla doucement, les yeux dans le vague mais lui fit comprendre que c'était du passé, qu'il ne fallait plus y penser, qu'elle acceptait ses excuses et que c'était son comportement de plus tôt avec Camie qui l'avait fait oublier sa colère et sa rancune en le voyant doux et prévenant avec son ami.

L'incompréhension dans l'équipage s'envola mais les quatre amis du début du voyage restèrent tout de même méfiants face à l'homme poisson, eux n'avaient pas oubliés le visage ravageait par les larmes de leur amie.

Le thé finit, ils discutèrent quelques instants et quand l'objectif des mugiwaras atteint les oreilles d'Hachi, celui-ci s'empressa de leur faire part de son ami qui pourrait recouvrir leur navire.

Et c'est ainsi que les mugiwaras accompagnés de Camie, Papagg et Hachi se dirigèrent vers Shabondy.

A suivre…

Voilà, voilà, enfin fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimés !


End file.
